Discovering True Friends
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: AU, What if Ash never had traveling friends in his travels? When Ash is invited to compete in a tournament, he soon discovered that not everything as it seems. When a villain attacks at the tournament, Ash gets unexpected help from a group of trainers that he once met during his journey. He learns that they are true friends. Will they stop this villain?
1. Chapter 1

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AU for a lot of reasons

Prologue:

A young 18 year old pokemon trainer is walking down the road towards a small and quaint hometown called Pallet Town. He has messy and untamed raven colored hair and auburn brown eyes. He is tall and has an athletic body type. He is wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt with black cargo pants. He is wearing black shoes, long navy blue trench coat, navy blue fedora hat, and navy and black gloves. The trainer also has an electric type pokemon on his shoulder. This pokemon is a Pikachu, and the trainer's name is Ash Ketchum.

Ash's POV

My life is filled with struggles and adversity that I push on to become a Pokemon Master and a better person. My life is not as simple that most people would think it is, and yet I have accomplished a lot of things leaving people so speechless that they wonder how I do it all.

I was born and raised in Pallet Town. However my mom abused me since I was 3 years old, but Professor Oak took me in when I was seven. I was bullied and teased in school for a lot of reasons. It didn't help that Gary didn't stick up for me, and yet we had a rivalry as old as time itself. Although Gary is studying to become a pokemon researcher, we do get along now. I am not as sure to call him a true friend or not.

On my journey, I have always traveled alone. It has always been just me and my pokemon. At the league tournaments, I have gotten top 4 or better, and I have over 100 pokemon that I trained with love, respect, strength, power, and willpower. I guess its because of that they are fully evolved (with the exception of Pikachu) and about two times bigger than normal pokemon. Although, there were times that I wished that someone else was with me especially the times that I stopped an evil group of criminals or saving the world from a crazy person, misguided person, or even a misguided and crazy legendary pokemon. The strength of having a human friend backing me up wasn't there when I needed it. I guess people would say that I have forgotten the true defintion of friendship with people.

As I am about to face the greatest challenge of my life completing in this tournament, I am going to learn and discover who are my true friends. I may need them to defeat a villain that no one saw coming.

END POV

Scene Change

UNKNOWN LOCATION

As an evil man is walking down a hallway, he is holding various papers in his hands. He has silver colored hair and beady green eyes. He has a black and gray business suit with dressy shoes. As he walks in a conference room, three notice the man as they stand up as the man went to his throne like chair. As the man takes his seat, the three people also take their seats as well.

The man looks at the three people. "Status Report", the man said to them. The first person got up. This man is the strongest in the group. "Sir, everything is prepared for phase 1 of your evil scheme. The artifacts are in our research and development people". The man said to the leader. The leader looks at the man as he seems pleased about it. "Good", the leader said to the man as he sits back down.

The second man got up as the leader looks at him. This man is the powerful one in the group. "Sir, everything is prepared for phase 2 of your evil scheme. The prophecy is fully deciphered and the mind control devices are ready for the legendary pokemon involved and our target". The man said to the leader. The leader looks at the man as he seems pleased about it. "Good", the leader said to the man as he sits back down.

A woman got up as the leader looks at her. This woman is the toughest in the group. "Sir, everything is prepared for phase 3 of your evil scheme. We have our people posed as normal and every day people to look out for our target. Once the target is brought here and put in our control, our plans for world domination will be at hand". The woman said to the leader. The leader looks at the woman as he seems pleased about it. "Good", the leader said to the woman as she sits back down.

The leader looks at them as he gets up. "I have seen the target with my own eyes, and yet he has brought down other weak organizations by himself with out another soul helping him. I will have my one true obsession in my grasp to rule the world. Once the legendary pokemon see that the one that they have chosen has been brought down to me, they will make me the chosen one to rule the world". The leader said to the three people. They nod in agreement as the evil leader grins with his evil laughter.

Prophecy

As old as time itself

An evil and a hero fought

With the world in stake

As evil starts to rise again

A new hero rises as well

A hero with a pure heart with light

That shines brightly like the sun

That shines brightly like the moon

As the ashes spread to each region and islands

True friends also rises to find the Ash that once came

As the evil prepares to strike on the land of the weather trio

The hero prepares to fight the darkness and the obsessed one

The gems of the legends find the true friends of the hero

When the evil finally strikes

A battle will be fought on the hero

As the hero is fallen in the obsessed one

A mother's sacfrice will be made

The lights from the gems will glow

The true friends and the hero will defeat the evil together


	2. Chapter 2

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Reunion and Meet in Pallet

Ash and Pikachu walks around Pallet Town for the first time in eight years. People all over town are starting at him as they are stunned to see him in so long. Pikachu notices the weary look on Ash's face. 'Ash is something wrong'? Pikachu asks Ash. "I haven't been back in Pallet Town in eight years, Pikachu. I still don't understand why professor Oak wanted to come back here instead of meeting with me at a Pokemon Center some where". Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu looks at Ash as it nods to him. 'Is it the reason why you never talked about your human parents'? Pikachu asks Ash. "Yeah that's partly the reason". Ash said to Pikachu. They continue on their way towards the lab. As they are almost at the lab, Ash notices an empty small white house with a red roof. Pikachu looks at Ash. 'Is that the house you grew up in before you lived at the lab'? Pikachu asks Ash.

Ash nods to Pikachu. "It was the house, and it's still empty after all these years". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Ash as they head towards the lab. As they arrive at the lab, Ash presses the doorbell. Ash and Pikachu hear an unknown male voice. "Coming", a young man said as he comes to the door.

As the guy opens the door, Ash and Pikachu sees the guy. "Is Professor Oak home"? Ash asks the guy. "Yes, I am Tracey. I am a pokemon watcher and professor oak's assistant. Please, come on in". Tracey said to Ash. Ash nods to Tracey as Pikachu looks at Tracey.

Tracey leads them to Professor Oak in the living room. Professor Oak looks at Ash and Pikachu. "Ash, it's good to have you back in my lab and in Pallet Town for that matter". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "Well the only times I have seen you was at league tournaments and on the video screen". Ash said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak nods to Ash as Tracey looks at Ash. "I knew I have met you before". Tracey said to Ash. Professor Oak looks at Tracey. "You met Ash before, Tracey". Professor Oak said to Tracey. Tracey nods to Professor Oak. "It was about seven years ago. Ash defended a baby Lapras on Tangelo Island from three abusive trainers. He practically send them away. Although I went to get Nurse Joy, he practically stayed up with Lapras until it felt better. When I learned that he knows you, Ash told me to go for my truest dreams. However the next day, Ash was already gone and Nurse Joy told me that Ash rescued Lapras from Team Rocket, and he caught it. I wanted to travel around with you, but I met Misty and Brock and we traveled around together. What happened to Lapras, Ash". Tracey said to Professor Oak and Ash.

Ash looks at Tracey. "I released it back to its family, but I got reunited with it back in Johto. It decided to become a prement member of my team". Ash said to Tracey. "That's great Ash", Tracey said to Ash. Ash looks at Tracey as he has a light smile on his face. Professor Oak nods to Ash. "Tracey, I have things to discuss with Ash, privately. I need you to go feed the pokemon". Professor Oak said to Tracey.

Tracey looks at Professor Oak. "Ok Professor, I understand". Tracey said to Professor Oak as he leaves the room. Ash looks at Professor Oak as he grabs an envelope with a glossy pokeball shaped seal on the back. "Ash, there is a couple of things I do want to discuss with you. The first thing is your mother". Professor Oak said Ash.

Ash's face drops as he hears about his mother. Pikachu nods how quiet Ash is about it. "What about about my mother"? Ash asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Ash. Ever since Professor Oak has taken Ash in as a child, he has learned not to hide anything from him. "She has drastically changed, Ash". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash has a stunned look on his face as he is processing this. "How drastically did she change? Plus how did it happened"? Ash asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Ash as he knows that those questions were coming. "It all started after the Shamuti Island Incident. She saw what happened on the news, and it showed you. She had a nervous breakdown in prison. The warren called me, and he explained to me what happened. I went to visit her. That first visit, she was crying and she looked like she hasn't slept in days. She said that she should have been a proud mom instead of the monster that she was to you. I saw that her feelings were true and genuine. She said that she wants to change to become the better mom". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash is processing the information that Professor Oak told him. "She changed that much, Professor". Ash said to Professor Oak. "Yes, after that visit, she got consoling and therapy. I visited her more often, and she progressed very well. She always asked me about you. I didn't tell her much besides that you were on your pokemon journey. However she watched the completions on tv. She is a proud mom that you have accomplished so much". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash nods to Professor Oak as Pikachu notices a very faint smile on his face. "Is she out of prison yet, and is she coming back to Pallet Town"? Ash asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Ash. "She will be out soon, and she will be here until she gets back on her feet". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash nods to Professor Oak. "I have to prepare myself to see her for the first time in eleven years". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor nods to Ash. "I understand your feelings about seeing her again, Ash. You now know about that subject". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash notices the envelope on the coffee table. "The other subject I want to discuss with you is this tournament. A couple of days ago, this invitation came in for you. There is an special invitational tournament coming up in four months in Ever Grand City. You got chosen to complete in the tournament". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash has a grin on his face as he hears about the tournament. "Really, how did I get chosen for this? Plus how does a trainer get chosen for this tournament anyways"? Ash asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Ash. "I am obligated not to tell you how you got chosen for this, but what I can tell you that normal trainers are nominated by elite four members, battle frontier brains, and champions. The nominations get approved by a regional professor and Mr. Goodshow". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "I take it that only the best of the best of trainers get chosen for this". Ash said to Professor Oak. "Yes, the winner gets to chose which regional champion to face in a full battle. The only trainers are allowed to compete are normal trainers and gym leaders". Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash nods to Professor Oak as he looks at him. "I am going to Ever Grande City first thing in the morning. Plus I want to use all of my pokemon. My opponents will not expect seeing the pokemon that I will be using". Ash said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods as he knows this. "I should have figured thy you would want to leave immediately in the morning". Professor Oak said to Ash. "Professor, I want to spend some time with my pokemon". Ash said to Professor Oak as he went outside to see his pokemon.

As Ash and Pikachu calls for his pokemon, Tracey is shocked to see over 100 pokemon. They are about two times bigger than normal, and all of them are fully evolved except Pikachu. Pikachu is even bigger than normal as well. "I have never seen pokemon this big before, and yet they are healthy and in great shape. I am impressed, Ash". Tracey said to Ash.

Ash nods to Tracey as he has a small faint smile on his face. "Thank you Tracey, it means a lot coming from you". Ash said to Tracey. Tracey nods to Ash. "Hey grandpa", a male voice said as he is coming over. Tracey, Ash, and Professor Oak notices Gary coming over to them. "Gary, I take it you are home for a visit". Professor Oak said to Gary. "Yeah, plus I heard that Ashy-Boy is in town". Gary said to Professor Oak.

Ash looks at Gary as he has a grin on his face. "Why don't you see it for your self, Gare-Bear". Ash said to Gary. Gary looks at Ash and notices how tall, muscular, and atheltic he is. "Geez Ash, you look almost unrecognizable. You don't look like the same scrawny kid. Plus your pokemon are huge". Gary said to Ash.

Ash looks at Gary. "Thanks I guess. I take it that your research is coming along". Ash said to Gary. "Yeah it's coming great and working with Professor Rowan is great". Gary said to Ash. Ash nods to Gary. "I take it you are going for what you truly want to do". Ash said to Gary. "You betcha Ash. For old times sake, how about an one and one pokemon battle". Gary said to Ash.

Ash grins at Gary. "I thought you would never ask me that Gary". Ash said to Gary. Gary grins at Ash as Pikachu has that battle ready look on its face. Tracey and Professor Oak look at each other as a pokemon battle is about to happen.

As Ash and Gary are standing in the field, Tracey is referring the battle. "This is an one on one battle Gary vs Ash with no substitutions. Let the battle begin". Tracey said to them. "Blastoise let's go", Gary said as he lets out the Shellfish Pokemon. Ash notices the choice Gary made. "Pikachu, I call upon you". Ash said as his starter pokemon takes the field. 'I am ready, Ash'. Pikachu said to Ash. Ash nods to Pikachu.

Gary looks at Ash as he expected the choice Ash made. "Pikachu huh, to bad they didn't battle each other at the Silver Conference back then". Gary said to Ash. "Same here, plus it is the battle of the starters. You have the first move". Ash said to Gary. Gary rise a brow as he is curious on what is Ash is planning. "You might regret that, Ash". Gary said to Ash.

Gary looks at Ash. "Blastoise use hydro pump". Gary said to his pokemon. Blastoise fires a powerful torrent of water towards Pikachu. "Pikachu break it up with iron tail". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu's tail glowed a silver metallic color as it breaks up the hydro pump attack. "Blastoise withdrawal and chain it with bite". Gary said to his pokemon.

Ash frowns at this as Blastoise gets in postion. "Pikachu use protect when you get close to Blastoise". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods as it gets close and closer to Blastoise. Ash notices Blastoise is about to come out with a bite attack. "Now Pikachu", Ash said to Pikachu as it glows a special veil. It covers Pikachu as Blastoise tries to bite Pikachu, but the veil protects it.

Gary is taken back at this as Blastoise didn't land it's bite attack on Pikachu. "Blastoise use ice punch". Gary said to his pokemon. "Pikachu use double team and chain it with agility". Ash said to his pokemon. Pikachu nods as It made copies of each other and running around Blastoise. Gary is stunned by this as Ash has a plan, and he is one step ahead of him. "Blastoise charge in with rock smash". Gary said to his pokemon.

Ash has a sly look on his face as he has a trap ready. "Now Pikachu use grass knot". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Ash as it's eyes glow green and as a grass knot is made. Blastoise trips on the grass knot. "Blastoise", Gary said to his pokemon. "Pikachu let's finish this and use thunder bolt". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods as it fires a powerful thunderbolt at Blastoise.

Blastoise gets hit by the thunderbolt. Blastoise went down with swirls in its eyes. "Blastoise is unable to battle, Pikachu wins". Tracey said as the battle ends. Gary is dumbfound as his old rival is that powerful. "Blastoise you battled hard. You deserve a good rest". Gary said as he returns his Blastoise to its pokeball. "Wow Ash, you really beat me. I didn't see Pikachu using grass knot coming". Gary said to Ash. Ash nods to Gary. "All of my pokemon can use an unexpected move that most people will not see coming, Gary". Ash said to Gary.

Gary nods to Ash. "I bet trainers at the tournament will not know what hit them". Gary said as he and Ash shake hands. Professor Oak went towards them. "That was a great battle you two". Professor Oak said to them. "Thanks Grandpa", Gary said to Professor Oak. "Thanks Professor Oak", Ash said to Professor Oak.

Ash and Gary went back to the lab as Pikachu is on Ash's shoulder and Gary is carrying Blastoise's pokeball. As they are back in the living room, Gary looks at Ash. "Ash, I have to ask you. Where have you been all this time? The only times I ever saw you is at the Kanto League and the Silver Conference. Grandpa and Professor Rowan told me about the crazy things you did". Gary said to Ash.

Ash looks at Gary as Tracey is also interested in this story as well. "Well, I traveled alone and didn't stick around in a city or town after a gym battle. I trained my pokemon in isolated places. During league tournaments, I camped out instead of sleeping in bed. After the Kanto league, I hit the Orange islands, then Johto, Hoenn, back to Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions. After the Kalos league, I took off for the Orre Region, and I spent the last two years there training". Ash said to Gary.

Gary, Tracey, and Professor Oak has a shocked look on their faces. "My stars Ash, you really have been every where and traveled alone". Professor Oak said to Ash. "I have heard that the Orre region is a dangerous place to go, but spending two years there you really must have done than traveling, Ash". Gary said to Ash. Ash looks at Gary as he rises a brow at him. "What, no Ashy boy added to that, Gare-Bear"? Ash said to Gary.

Gary smirks at Ash as he is trying to egg him on. "You have grown too much to be called that, Ash. Plus you are even taller than me, Ash". Gary said to Ash. Ash nods to Gary. "Thanks, I thought I would never hear that from you of all people". Ash said to Gary. Gary looks at Ash. "If anything Ash, you have drastically changed from that scared kid to the naive trainer to the lone tough trainer". Gary said to Ash. Ash nods to Gary. "Thanks Gary, that means a lot coming from you". Ash said to Gary.

Tracey is in awe of Ash that came here today. 'He has been traveling alone for all this time. I wonder if he never had that friend besides his pokemon in his travels. Plus when I was traveling with Misty and Brock, we didn't experience any kind of bad situations with bad guys and or legendary pokemon. We just hear about these things, and yet he has taken on full force of the bad situations'. Tracey thought to himself.

That night, Ash is out on the fields with his pokemon. Tracey walks towards him. "You weren't kidding when you camped out with your pokemon". Tracey said to Ash. "Yeah I am more used to it than being inside". Ash said to Tracey. Tracey sits with Ash. "Every day when I first started working here, I noticed your pokemon doing their training routines and move tutors. Plus when you sent new pokemon that you caught here, they picked up on the routine pretty quickly. It's like they grow where they are here and grown while with you". Tracey said to Ash.

Ash looks at Tracey, "Yeah, ever since I left when I was 10, I made the routine myself. I always rotated my pokemon, and I know what kind of pokemon food my pokemon likes and dislikes. Professor Oak that list". Ash said to Tracey. Tracey has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, Professor Oak told me about that. I accidentally give the wrong food to your pokemon once and he made me memorize that long list". Tracey said to Ash. Ash has a grin on his face. "I figured as much". Ash said to Tracey.

Tracey looks at Ash. "Ash, I would like to be your friend. Your pokemon trusts me and plus from time to time, they even help my pokemon to be stronger as well". Tracey said to Ash. Ash is taken back by this as he looks at Tracey. "Wow, no one has ever asked me that, Tracey. Plus with my pokemon trusts you means a great deal to me. Some of my pokemon were abandoned and even abused by their former trainers before I saved them, and if they have their stamp of approval, I agree with them". Ash said to Tracey.

Tracey looks at Ash. "Thank you Ash, and I truly mean that". Tracey said to Ash. The two shake hands as a sign of a new friendship is being made. Professor Oak notices them as he sees the scene. 'Perhaps Ash will not be alone anymore now that he has made a friend in Tracey'. Professor Oak thought to himself.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Group

It has four months since Ash made that visit back to Pallet Town. Tracey understand that Ash left the next day for the Hoenn Region. Since then, Ash has done more training in various places in the Hoenn Region. Plus while he was gone, Ash's mom also returned to Pallet Town. Although she was disappointed that she didn't get to see him, she knew that it would take time before Ash is ready to face her. Since Ash's arrival in Ever Grand City yesterday, he has already registered at the pokemon center and found a special place to camp that's also close by to the stadium.

In Ever Grand City, a group of trainers are walking towards Athletes Village. A girl with chestnut brown hair and boy eyes is looking around. "Wow, this tournament is going to be great. Although Brock, Misty, Max, and I were not here for the Hoenn league tournament a few years ago, I am looking forward watching Max and Dad competing in the tournament". The girl said to them. "May, Max is not the only one in our group is competing in this tournament. Clemont, Cilan, Iris, and I are competing in this because being the gym leaders as well". Misty said to the girl named May.

May looks at the girl named Misty. "I know that Misty". May said to Misty. "The main stadium is huge guys". A blonde headed girl said to them as she takes off running. "Bonnie please slow down". The blonde headed guy said to the girl named Bonnie. Bonnie doesn't listen as she bumps into a mean trainer.

Bonnie looks at the guy. "Hey watch where you are going you little brat". The guy said to Bonnie. Bonnie has a scared look on her face as she stands up. "I am sorry". Bonnie said to the guy. "I am sorry is not going to cut it, kid". The guy said to Bonnie as he pushes her down again.

Ash is close by as he sees what's going on as he frowns. "Hey back off, she said she is sorry. So why don't you walk away now". Ash said to the guy. The guy looks at the newcomer. "Since when you are defending a bratty little kid"? The guy said to Ash. "From the very moment you decided to bully her". Ash said to the guy.

The guy looks at Ash. "How about a battle right here and now, punk"? The guy said to Ash. Ash looks at the guy. "Although today was my day off, but since you already ticked me off, I will make an exception for you". Ash said to the guy.

As Bonnie and the group looks at the guy who defended Bonnie, they are shocked that he came out from no where. "Who is that"? A girl with honey brown hair asks the group. "I have no idea Serena, but he looks familiar". The guy said to them. "Now that you mention it Clemont, he does look familiar". Clemont said to them.

The mean guy and Ash are at clearing away from Atheltes Village as the group is watching the battle. "I will referee this battle". A guy said to them. "Fine see if I care". The mean guy said to him. "It's fine by me, but this battle will not last very long". Ash said to the guy. The group's eyes widen as they are hearing this.

The mean guy looks at Ash. "Ha, if you think this battle will not last long, you are sorely mistaken punk, Rhyphior let's go". The guy said to Ash. Ash glares at the guy as he sends out his choice. "Meet a member of the terrible trio, Togekiss, I call upon you". Ash said as he lets out the Jubilee Pokemon. The group is stunned as the guy sends out a Togekiss out. However this Togekiss has a menacing demeanor as it has the evil eyes in it.

The group is stunned by this. "I have a Togekiss, but mine is nothing like that Togekiss". A girl with bluenette hair said to them. "I agree, but something about that pokemon is really off, and yet it is filled with over powering flavors". The guy with green hair said to them. The plum headed girl next to him. "I rather be faced with an ice type pokemon than that, Cilan". The girl said to the guy named Cilan. "I feel the same way Iris especially with bug types". Misty said to Iris.

The guy laughs at Ash as he sees his choice. "You picked a girly pokemon to face my awesome Rhyperior, your mistake. Now use hyper beam", the guy said to his pokemon. "Togekiss, show them your hyper aura beam and we will be on way". Ash said to his Togekiss. Togekiss nods as it does a combination of Aura sphere and hyper beam at the guy's pokemon.

As Togekiss's combination attack lands on Rhypeior, the guy's pokemon faint with swirls in its eyes. "Rhyperior is unable to battle the victor is Togekiss. The victor is the guy on the right". Brock said as he is stunned by the outcome of the battle.

The guy is stunned that his pokemon got defeated. "Return", the guy said as he returns his pokemon to its pokeball. Ash glares at the guy. "Just because you defeat me here doesn't mean you will defeat me again". The guy said to Ash. "Fine, if you face me again in a battle, you will be more humiliated than sending a Margicarp against a champion's pokemon". Ash said to the guy.

The guy walks away as he is getting mad. The group walk towards Ash. "Thank you for defending my sister". Clemont said to Ash. Ash looks at the guy. "It wasn't a big deal". Ash said to the guy. "What are you talking about that was the bravest thing I ever seen". Serena said to him.

Ash looks at them. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I must go". Ash said to them as he walks away from them. The group look at each other as they are curious about him.

At the Pokemon Center, the group watches Misty, Max, Cilan, Iris, and Clemont registering for the tournament. After that, the group went up to their suite. "This is really amazing". Dawn said as she sits on the couch. "I agree this room is fit for a champion. It has a full kitchen, tv, private rooms, and a computer". May said to them. "Yeah, it's a great way to relax". Serena said to them. Bonnie looks at them as she tries to remember where she has seen the guy that defended her today. "Yeah I agree". Bonnie said to them.

The group looks at Bonnie. "You are thinking about him aren't you". Clemont said to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Clemont. "Yeah, he look so cool, and yet I am trying to remember when I first met him". Bonnie said to Clemont.

Clemont looks at Bonnie as he sighs to her. "He does look familiar, and yet his Pikachu also look familiar as well". Clemont said to Bonnie. Brock looks at them. "Seeing him defending Bonnie like that reminded me a memory before I met Misty and went on my journey with her". Brock said to them. The group is interested about the story as they look at Brock.

Brock looks at them. "It was about 11 years ago, and this kid was surround by five older kids. I even noticed that the kid had bruises on him". Brock said to them. The group is stunned by this as Brock is telling his story.

Flashback

Brock's POV

I was walking towards the gym after I got my pokemon healed. I heard some voices in the distance near the hydroelectrical mill. "If you wanted you back pack back little baby, you have to run in the mill". The ring leader said to a kid. As I saw what was happening, I saw the kid on the mill. There were about five boys picking on the kid. The kid look about six or seven years old, and I also notice that the kid has old bruises on him. Plus I also noticed that the kid was about to cry.

I walk on the scene. "That's enough, leave the kid alone". I said to them. The ring leader look at me. "Why do you care about a cry baby"? The ring leader asks me. I glare at him. "First off, I am not a big fan of bullies. Secondly, I am not a big fan of five kids ganging up on a smaller kid. Lastly, if you five leave him alone, I will show you why you shouldn't pick on a little kid". I said to the ring leader.

The ring leader look at me. "Who do you think you are anyways"? The ring leader asks me. I look at him. "I am the Pewter City Gym Leader. Now drop the back pack before I send my Onix out". I said to them. The kids in the group look scared. "We should beat it and catch the bus before the cry baby does". The second in command said to the ring leader. The five boys ran off as they drop the backpack to the ground.

I walk towards the mill and pulled the kid out of there. The kid looked kind of scared of me. "It's ok, they are gone now". I told the kid. The kid look at me like it's the first time he has ever met a kind person before. As the kid spoke to me, he was stuttering like he is nervous or scared of me. When I asked him about his bruises, he didn't want to talk about it. He just nod either yes or no to me. I couldn't do anything because he didn't tell me his name and who was hitting him. All I told him that it takes a lot of courage to stand up to someone. You have that courage to do it. I got him back to the museum in time before the bus left. Seeing that kid reminded me to be even a better guardian for my younger brothers and sisters.

End Flashback and POV

The group looks at Brock with stunned look on their faces. "That's the most horrible thing I ever heard". Iris said to Brock. "I agree. I wonder if that kid in the story and the guy we saw today are the same person". Cilan said to them. "I am not sure. There is one way to find out". Misty said to them.

That night at the special place, Ash is looking at the sky as Pikachu went up to him. 'Ash, is something on your mind'? Pikachu said to Ash. Ash looks at Pikachu. "Seeing them again especially Brock, I suppose that each one of them has followed for their dreams". Ash said to Pikachu as he pulled out a pewter and red colored cloth.

Flashback

The guy that rescued Ash from the bullies in his school. He notices a scrape on his arm. The guy pulls out a cloth as he puts the cloth on it. "You will need this more than I do. Plus you remind me of my younger brothers and sisters. Everything will be ok. Let me get you back to the museum, Ok". The guy said to Ash. Ash nods to the guy. "Kid, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to others, and you got to tell a trusted adult about your bruises. The guy said to Ash.

The museum people notice the gym leader bringing the kid back. "Thank you, I thought we had to call Officer Jenny". The museum curator said to him. "It is not a problem at all". He said to the museum curator.

End Flashback

Pikachu looks at Ash. 'He must be a great human like Tracey to do that for you'. Pikachu said to Ash. "Yeah, I know. Plus tomorrow, the primary round will start. Plus I saw Paul, Trip, Virgil, Conway, Barry, Tyson, Harrison, Rafe, and Katie today. I would expect seeing them at an invitational tournament like this. Plus there is no doubt in my mind that they have gotten strong since I have last faced them in a battle". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Ash. 'You have gotten a lot stronger as well, and you have a special notebook with every strategy you ever came up with'. Pikachu said to Ash. "Thanks Pikachu, I got a feeling that there is something else going on here". Ash said to Pikachu.

Meanwhile, a guy who witnessed the battled Ash and some guy earlier today went to a deserted place. He gets out his phone. "You better have a good reason to call me". The man said to the guy. "The target is in city". The guy said to the man. "Good, keep an close eye on the target". The man said to the guy. "Yes sir", the guy said to the man as the phone call ends. 'So you are the target that the leader speaks of. Plus I have seen you saving pokemon and people all over. It is only a matter of time before I capture you'. The guy thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD

Chapter 4: First Round Rumble

It the first day of the prelimary battle rounds. The rules that a trainer has to win two out of three of the battles. The battles are double battles with no subsitutions.

The group is down at the lobby as they are finding out what block each trainer is in. Misty notices Ash's picture in the A Divison. "Hey guys, that's the guy that defended Bonnie from that jerk yesterday". Misty said to them. The group looks at the photo of Ash. "He looks so stern and stoic in the photo". Iris said to them.

Max has a relived look on his face as his photo is not in the A division. "I am glad that I am in not in his divisions. His Togekiss was really powerful and tough". Max said to them. May looks at Max. "I agree that Togekiss is really tough and strong, but he called it a member of his Terrible Trio". May said to Max.

Cilan looks at Max. "I agree with May. Plus he got really angry that the guy was bullying Bonnie like it was something he experienced himself. On top of it, Togekiss has a menacing and angry personality for most trainers to handle because they would be scared of it. He however is not afraid and took time to raise it with a menacing personality. I am an S Class Connisour, and they have a good match together despite super spicy and bold flavors coming from it. Cilan said to them.

Iris looks at Cilan. "I may not get the very last part of it, but I agree with Cilan. Plus if I had that Togekiss, I would be constantly afraid of it. Plus he is not as immature like other people we know". Iris said to them.

As they see their faces in the other divisions, "I am in C Division". Misty said to them. "I am in D Division". Max said to them. "I am in the B Divsion". Clemont said to them. "I am in E Division". Iris said to them. Little do they know that Ash already know what division he is in and what time his first match is located. As soon they got their battle match ups, they head towards the small stadiums.

Max looks at Stadium 2 as he notices Ash and his Pikachu heading in. 'Although my match is here, maybe I could get a chance to talk to him'. Max thought to himself. Misty looks at Max. "You want to talk to him don't you". Misty said to Max. Max looks at Misty. "Umm, he looks so cool, and I wanted to talk to him yesterday after that battle with that jerk. He just walked away like he is not use to being around a lot of people". Max said to Misty.

Misty looks at Max. "He is a powerful trainer, Max. Plus we all want to talk to him". Misty said to Max. Max nods to Misty. The group catches up with them. "Max, you really should have told me if you are going off somewhere". May said to Max. "Sorry May, I found the stadium that my match is going to be at". Max said to May.

May nods to Max. Brock looks at the battle schedules as he gets things organized. "Ok, Max and Cilan's battles are going to be here, Misty's battle is at Stadium 3 while Clemont and Iris's battles are going to be at Stadium 4. Since Max and Cilan's battles are at 10:00 and 11:00 am respectively, we cheer for them and after that we head to Stadium 3 to watch Misty's battle. After that we head towards Stadium 4 for Clemont's and Iris's matches at 2:00 pm and 3:00 pm respectively". Brock said to them.

The group nods to Brock's plan. "Guys that guy's match today is the first one at this stadium at 9:00 am". Max said to them. "I suppose their is nothing wrong seeing his battle". Brock said to Max. 'Maybe I will see how stronger since he faced me long ago in his first gym battle'. Brock thought to himself.

Max looks at them. "I am heading towards the locker room, and get myself prepared for my battle". Max said to them. "I will come with you". Cilan said to Max. The group separates as they went in the stadium.

In the locker room, Ash and Pikachu are doing some mediating. Ash notices Pikachu's ears perking up. 'You sense that some one is coming in, don't you'. Ash mentally said to Pikachu. 'Yeah and they are both humans'. Pikachu mentally said to Ash.

Cilan and Max walk in the locker room as they see the guy with his Pikachu. "It's you, you defeated that jerk yesterday". Max said to the guy. Ash opens his eyes as he sees them front of him. "Yes, I sensed that someone was bound to come in here". Ash said to them. Cilan and Max look at each other. "Sensed us, how did you do that"? Cilan asks him.

Ash looks at Cilan and Max. "You two probably wouldn't believe me if I told you". Ash said to them. Pikachu looks at them as it is curious about them. Max looks at the guy. "My name is Max by the way". Max said to him. "I am Cilan a S Class pokemon Connisour and the gym leader of the Straition Gym in the Unova Region". Cilan said to him.

Ash looks at them. "I faced you in a gym battle about three years ago, Cilan. Plus it's nice to meet you Max". The guy said to them. Cilan look at him. "Yeah that was a long time ago. I guess I have faced a lot of challengers over the years, and you changed a lot". Cilan said to him.

Ash looks at Cilan as he nods to him. "You have accomplished your truest dreams". Ash said to Cilan. "Yeah I did accomplished my truest dreams, and I am a S Class Connisour". Cilan said to Ash. Ash nods to Cilan. "That's great", Ash said to Cilan.

Them the guys hear a knock at the door. "Ash, the battle is about to start". The referee said as he is outside of the door. "Ok, that's my cue, Pikachu let's go". Ash said to Pikachu as it got on to Ash's shoulder.

Max looks at Cilan as he wonders what was that about. "Did you and Ash had a gym battle before"? Max asks Cilan. "He sure did, and his pokemon wiped the floor with us. During the battle, he told me to go for my truest dreams. After the battle, I wanted to ask him if I could travel around with him. However by the time I got to the pokemon center, Nurse Joy told me that he was already left. I met Iris and you and the rest is history". Cilan said to Max. Max nods to Cilan as he turns on the tv to watch the battle.

In the stadium, the battle is about to start between Ash and a female trainer named Kelly. She has long light purple hair and purple eyes. She has a red and blue dress with blue leggings and flats. 'She will not be difficult to defeat, but something tells me that she is not a pushover'. Ash thought to himself.

Up in the stands, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena are waiting for the battle to begin. "He looks so stern and solemn". Serena said to them. "I wonder of he is going to use that same Togekiss from before". Dawn said to the guy. "I seriously doubt it, Dawn. His opponent hasn't made him furious yet. Plus for all we know, he might be using that Pikachu on his shoulder. Brock said to Dawn.

Dawn notices the Pikachu on the trainer's shoulder. "Is it just me or is that Pikachu is bigger than most Pikachu"? Dawn asks them. "Yeah, plus the Togekiss he used yesterday is also bigger than normal". Clemont said to them.

They notice the two trainers coming on the field. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first battle in Stadium 2 in the A Division. Facing in this battle is Kelly of Slateport City vs Ash of Pallet Town". The MC said as the crowd cheers them on.

Kelly looks at male trainer named Ash. "Make the best trainer win, Ash". Kelly said to Ash. Ash nods to Kelly. "Touché Kelly", Ash said to Kelly. "Persian and Starmie lets do it", Kelly said as she lets out her first two pokemon to the field. Ash sees that Persian's tail is straight. 'That Persian must be a strong pokemon with its tail straight like that'. Ash thought to himself as he grabs a pokeball. "Lucario and Pikachu, I call upon you". Ash said as he lets out his Lucario and Pikachu to the field.

Kelly notices that Ash has the type advantage and frowns at that. "Typical guy, you use a pokemon with the type advantage". Kelly said to Ash. Ash frowns at Kelly. "Type advantage or not, it does not matter and it doesn't ultimately decide the victor on the battle by type advantage or disadvantage". Ash said to Kelly. "What ever", Kelly said to Ash.

Up in the stands, Misty frowns as she notices Kelly's bad attitude. "Geez, why does he have to deal with people with bad attitudes"? Misty asks them. "I do not know, Misty. However he does bring a great point about that". Iris said to Misty.

The referee looks at them. "Kelly has the first move followed by Ash. Let the battle begin". The referee said to them. "Persian use dig. Starmie use thunderbolt". Kelly said to her two pokemon. 'Lucario sense where Persian will come up with your aura and use close combat. Pikachu, use iron tail and point it straight up'. Ash mentally said to them.

Kelly has a perplexed look on her face as she wonders what Ash is up too. Persian digs into the ground, and Starmie fires a thunderbolt at Pikachu. Pikachu's tail glows a metallic color as Lucario is sensing Persian.

Starmie's thunderbolt lands but gets absorbed by Pikachu's iron tail. Persian comes up right in front of Lucario only for Lucario using close combat on Persian. Kelly is taken back by this as her plan is not working. "How is that possible? You didn't command them". Kelly said to Ash. Persian went back towards Kelly's side of the field.

Ash looks at Kelly. "I did command them. I have trained myself to give non verbal commands ie telepathic commands to my pokemon. There is no rule against that, Kelly". Ash said to Kelly. Kelly is stunned by this. "What ever freak, I will win. Persian and Starmie focus your attacks on Lucario. Pikachu is not our concern. Persian rapid fire iron tail and Starmie use water pulse". Kelly said to her pokemon.

Ash frowns as Kelly made fun of him. "Your closed minded and arrogance will be your down fall, Kelly. Pikachu cover Lucario with protect. Lucario jump and use hyper beam". Ash said to his pokemon. Pikachu makes a protect to cover Lucario. Lucario jumps and sends a powerful hyper beam at Persian and Starmie.

Persian and Starmie are sent flying back at the wall with swirls in its eyes. Kelly is stunned by this as two of her pokemon fainted. "Persian and Starmie are unable to battle. Lucario and Pikachu wins. The victor is Ash of Pallet Town". The referee said as he raises the flag. "Unbelievable, Pikachu used protect to cover Lucario, and one devastating hyper beam knocked out two pokemon". The MC said to the crowd. Kelly doesn't bother shaking Ash's hand after the battle as she returns her pokemon. Ash returns his Lucario as Pikachu returns to his shoulder.

The crowd is going crazy as they are seeing this. "That is one powerful Lucario". May said to the group. "I say, and plus Kelly is rude. He just ended the battle like it was nothing". May said to them. "It's like when ever someone insults him or calls him names, he just ends the battle with her humiliation". Iris said to them. "Yeah, Kelly is a bad sport about it". Bonnie said to them.

Back in the locker room, Cilan and Max are shocked by how the battle ended. "That Pikachu is a lot stronger than when Ash challenged the gym". Cilan said to Max. "I will say, and Lucario is really strong and powerful as well". Max said to Cilan.

Ash and Pikachu walks in the locker room. "That battle went shorter than I would like it, Pikachu". Ash said to Pikachu. 'Yeah well, that human you faced is closed minded about the aura abilities you have, Ash'. Pikachu said to Ash. Ash notices Max and Cilan. "That battle was so cool and awesome". Max said to Ash. "I agree and plus I didn't know that you can use non verbal commands". Cilan said to Ash.

Ash looks at them. "I am glad to know that there is people open minded to the things in the world, Cilan". Ash said to Cilan. "Well, my match is about to start". Cilan said to Ash as he leaves the room. Max looks at Ash as he is in awe of him.

Ash looks at Max. "Is there something you want to say"? Ash asks Max. Max looks at Ash. "Well my match is up against a guy named Conway. I was wondering if you knew anything about him". Max said to Ash. Ash rises a brow at Max. "Max right", Ash said to Max.

Max looks at Ash as he nods to Ash. "Yeah", Max said to Ash. "I did face him in the Sinnoh League before. As far I could tell, he is the kind of guy that would analyze everything in a pokemon battle. Plus he uses an unusual choice of pokemon like Shuckle and unusual moves like trick room. Plus he does have a creepy vibe about him". Ash said to Max.

Max nods to Ash. "Thanks Ash", Max said to Ash. Ash nods to Max. "Two other things Max, one is go for your truest dreams. Secondly, have confidence in your self and your pokemon. It can take you places". Ash said to Max as he leaves the locker room. Max is in awe as Ash leaves the locker room.

Back in Pallet Town, Delia, Professor Oak, and Tracey just watched Ash's battle on TV. "That battle didn't last very long did it". Delia Ketchum said to Professor Oak. "No, his opponent must have said something hurtful to

Ash to end a pokemon battle so quickly". Professor Oak said to Delia. Delia has a concern look on her face. "Did he ever made a friend on his travels"? Delia asks Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Delia. "No, Ash was alone throughout his journeys. It was just him and his pokemon. When ever Ash fall down, he just pick himself back up, and he kept on going". Professor Oak said to Delia. Tracey has a guilty look on his face like he should have been there with Ash during his travels.

Professor Oak grabs a scrapbook from his office. "I made this book filled with everything Ash has done from his pokemon journey, stopping various villains, and to saving the world events. Although I wonder why he didn't have a traveling companion during the bad villains and saving the world events, it just never came up in a conversation". Professor Oak said to Delia.

Delia looks through the scrapbook. As she turns the pages, Delia notices the placement after the Kanto League. As she notices the pages with various villains Ash stopped all by himself, Delia has tears in her eyes as she looks at it. As she flip the page about the Shamuti Island Incident, Tracey looks at the page. "Excuse me Mrs. Ketchum, may I see this page"? Tracey asks Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia looks at Tracey. "Go right ahead", Delia said to Tracey as she hands the book to him. Tracey looks at the article about it as he is stunned by this. "I remember about this. My pokemon, Misty's pokemon, and Brock's pokemon were concerned about it. They said that they have to help the Chosen One. We didn't know what was going on. The weather was terrible, and we were scared about it. The next morning, everything was ok. The news said that a mysterious trainer stopped an evil collector. We wanted to know who the mysterious trainer was but we didn't found out". Tracey said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Professor Oak looks at them as he knows about this. "Tracey, the mysterious trainer that saved the day. It was Ash". Professor Oak said to Tracey. "I had no idea it was him". Tracey said to Professor Oak. "Yes, he rarely talks about his heroic deeds to anyone except to me". Professor Oak said to Tracey. Tracey nods to Professor Oak as he is stunned to learn things about his new friend.

Delia has a worried look on her face as she flips to a page about Pokemon Hunter J and Team Galactic scheme. "Did he really stop these two on his own"? Delia asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Delia. "Yes he did. Ash told me that it was even harder to deal with. He even said there were a couple of occasions that Ash really needed back up. He pulled through in the end though". Professor Oak said to Delia. Delia looks at Professor Oak as she flips to the pages of his pokemon. "Did he really catch all of these pokemon"? Delia asks Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Delia. "Yes he did. He has names for the various teams he has. It is basically based on the pokemon's type. That particular picture is the Iron Will of Fire Team". Professor Oak said to Delia and Tracey. "I can see why it's called that. It is filled with fire types". Tracey said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to them as they talk.

After the battles are over, the group are back in the room. Serena is sporting a sunburn. "What a day, I really should have wore sun screen. I have a face of a zigzagoon". Serena said to the group. The group grins as they laugh at it. "I won my match. The guy clearly didn't know how to face a water type gym leader". Misty said to the group.

The group nods to Misty. "Yeah the opponent I got overwhelmed by the dragon type pokemon I used". Iris said to them. Max is some what down about his battle. "I almost won, but Conway was more of a challenge than I thought". Max said to them.

Dawn looks at Max who has a creeped out look on her face. "Conway is all about the defense and creeping people out". Dawn said to Max. "I would have been overwhelmed by the battle if it wasn't for Ash". Max said to the group.

The group looks at Max. "You talked to the guy, Max". May said to Max. Max looks at them as he is curious if it was a wrong thing to do. "Yeah what's so wrong about it"? Max asks the group. "Nothing, I am surprised that he would talk to you". May said to Max.

Misty glares at May. "What did he say to you, Max"? Misty asks Max. "He told me to have confidence in myself and my pokemon. He told me to expect unusual moves like trick room. Which Conway did use in our battle, and I was prepared to do". Max said to them. "I guess Ash is not a bad person just lonely". Max said to them.

May looks at Max as the group is curious on why Max would say that. "Why do you think he is lonely"? Serena asks Max. "Well, he said that he sensed us coming in the locker room earlier. When Cilan asked him about it. He told Cilan and I that we wouldn't believe him if he told them". Max said to them.

Bonnie looks at Max. "You know during the battle. Kelly was being really mean to him calling him a freak. He told her that her closed minded as arrogance is her down fall". Bonnie said to them. "That's right", Clemont said to them. The group looks at each other as they went back to their room.

At the special place, Ash is with his pokemon. Lucario and Pikachu are with four other pokemon. Ash is in deep thought about the tournament. Lucario looks at Ash. 'When you lost in thought, you are still lost, my friend'. Lucario said to Ash. Ash has a small smile on his face. "Is all my opponents going to be that close minded about my aura abilities"? Ash asks Lucario.

Lucario looks at Ash. 'Yes and no, I believe that there are humans that can accept you for who you are even if you locked your true self away'. Lucario said to Ash. Ash looks at Lucario. "If by true self, you mean childish, egoistical, brash, and idiotic self then yeah. I had to grew up with out it when I was living with my mom. Professor Oak let me be a normal child with out punishment, but I was too afraid". Ash said to Lucario. 'You can be a kid at heart, my friend. You just need to let true friendship with people into your heart'. Lucario said to Ash.

Ash nods to Lucario. "That's easier said than done. We have the second round preminary round tomorrow and it's at 3:30 in the afternoon against a girl named Georgia". Ash said to Lucario. 'You watched her match today'. Lucario said to Ash. "Yeah, she wasn't satisfied unless she is facing a dragon type so she can defeat it. Even if she lost to some trainer named Mike, I know what it needs to be done". Ash said to Lucario. Lucario nods to Ash as it stays by his stand along with Pikachu.

End chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Second Round Tussle and Trouble

It is the second day of the tournament in Ever Grand City. The group is having breakfast with May's parents, Caroline and Norman Maple. "It's not every day that I let some else cook". Cilan said to them. "Me too, thank you for having us". Brock said to them. "Our pleasure Brock", Caroline said to them.

Norman looks at them. "Did you guys watch Ash's battle yesterday"? Norman said to them. "We sure did, Mr. Maple. He defeated her like it was nothing". Misty said to Norman. Close by a group of girls and Georgia over hears them talking. "He is so hot and attractive". One girl said to them. "I know I spend all day yesterday just to find him, but no luck". Another girl said to her friend. "Like its impossible to find him unless you have a flying type pokemon or super powers". A third girl said to them. "Or unless his friends are hiding him away from us". Georgia said to them.

The group frowns as they are hearing this. Iris glares at Georgia. "I didn't know that they let big headed little kid buster in this tournament". Iris said to Georgia. Georgia glares at Iris. "I am surprised that they would make you a gym leader". Georgia said to Iris. "At least I stayed true to my dreams". Iris said to Georgia. "Whatever, I am facing off with Ash today, and if I win today, I still get to be here and maybe get a date with him". Georgia said to Iris.

The girls look at Georgia like they want to hound on him too. Iris and the girls in the group rolls their eyes at them. "We will see about that Georgia". Iris said to her. "Whatever, girls let's go". Georgia said to her group of fan girls.

Clemont looks at them. "I doubt very highly that Ash would fall for a fangirl". Clemont said to them. "I agree. Fangirls like that makes me so mad". Serena said to them. The group looks at Serena. "Did something happen, Serena"? Bonnie asks Serena. Serena looks at Bonnie. "Yeah before I was traveling with you guys, I did has a boyfriend that had fangirls like them. They presudaded him to cheat on me so they can have them all to themselves. He cheated on me with some girl from Unova, but it wasn't you or Georgia". Serena said to them.

The group looks at Serena. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen with them. They remind me of my sisters that I have at home". Misty said to them. "I hear that". Dawn said to them. Iris and Bonnie looks at them. "I am going to get some air before my battle". Iris said to them. Cilan looks at Iris. "Iris, I would like to come with you". Cilan said to Iris. Iris nods as she lets Cilan come.

As the two of them walk around in the area, Iris is blowing off steam after that agruement with Georgia. "Who does she think she is, anyways"? Iris asks Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris. "She does have that tendency to get under everyone's skin like a sour and bitter recipe". Cilan said to Iris. Iris nods to Cilan in agreement.

At a park, a couple of beginning trainers who are waiting for the actual Hoenn League tournament to begin are training their pokemon. "This tournament is so cool. There are super strong trainers here and all the gym leaders around the world are here". A female trainer said to her friend. "I agree plus that guy who defeated your rival yesterday really made her mad". The male trainer said to the female trainer. "Yeah, I wish I got to met him, but what can I say". The female trainer said to him.

All the sudden, they get hit by a string shot attack as they land to a tree. "I can't move". The female trainer said to her friend. "Neither can I, what's going on". The male trainer said as they are in deep trouble. A couple of grunts appear out of nowhere as a net lands on their pokemon. They have a silver out fit with crimson red hair styles and sunglasses. "We are Team Dark Delta, and your pokemon belongs to us now". A female grunt said to them. "There is nothing you can do to stop us from achieving our goal". The male grunt said to them.

The female trainer looks at them. "Let our pokemon go, and we have never met you guys before". The female trainer said to them. "You will not get away with this". The male trainer said to them. The male grunt looks at them. "That's because we are so hidden that not even the International Police do not know about us. Alakazam use psybeam". The male grunt said as his Alakazam send a powerful psybeam on the two trainers.

"Protect", a male voice said as a veil protects the two kids as a Gardevoir protects them. The grunts are stunned that someone else in the area. "Alright what trickery is this"? The female grunt said as they are stunned by this. "Alright, who did that"? The male grunt asks as they are looking around.

The male trainer looks at them. "Looking for me, I am right up here". The male trainer said as he reveals himself as Ash. The two trainers are stunned by this as Ash jumps from a tree to defend them. The grunts looks at Ash. "How dare you interrupt our plans to steal pokemon from weak and worthless trainers". The female grunt said to Ash.

Ash glares at them. "Stealing pokemon is wrong. Trainers catch pokemon to build strong bonds and relationships through thick and thin. You dare to destroy that by stealing them away. That is unforgivable". Ash said to them as he is really angry.

The male grunt looks at Ash. "You ask for it, punk. Alakazam use Focus Blast". The male grunt said to his pokemon. Gardevior use signal beam". Ash said to his pokemon. Gardevoir fires a powerful signal beam attack at Alakazam as it went down to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "If I were you, I would leave now". Ash said to the two grunts.

The two grunts took off running as the male grunt returns his Alakazam. Ash removes the net as his Pikachu cuts the webbing from the two trainers. "Thank you", the female trainer said to Ash. "How did you know that we were in trouble"? The male trainer asks Ash. "I was in the area, and the thanks should go to the pokemon. I must go". Ash said to them as he, Pikachu, and Gardevoir leaves the area.

The two trainers are in awe of this as someone came to their aid. Iris and Cilan arrives at the scene. "What in the name of Unova happened here"? Iris asks them. "Someone people called Team Dark Delta attacked us and tried to steal our pokemon". The female trainer said to them. "Yeah, then this guy appeared out from no where and send them away like it was nothing". The male trainer said to them.

Iris and Cilan look at each other. "What did he look like"? Cilan asks them. "He has a Pikachu and and a Gardevior. Our pokemon would have been stolen if it wasn't for him". The female trainer said to them. "Yeah he defeated them all by himself.". The male trainer said to them.

Iris and Cilan looks at them. "Did you get his name by any chance"? Cilan asks them. "No, he beats them in a battle and took off". The female trainer said to them. "We better find Officer Jenny and tell her about this". Iris said to them. The trainers nod as they went to find Officer Jenny. After they explain what happened, Officer Jenny is stunned by this. "I will keep an eye on those two criminals that attack you. As far as the one that helped you, I will look for him". Officer Jenny said to them. They nod to Officer Jenny as they left the station.

Later on into the afternoon, the group is at stadium 4. Max won his battle against Flannery. Misty, Cilan, Clemont, and Iris won their battles as well. "I heard that you won your battle Max". Bonnie said to Max. "Yeah, I used a different stradgey since I first challenged her gym a couple years back, so she didn't see that one coming". Max said to Bonnie.

Bonnie grins at Max as the group is watching the upcoming battle. "In the next second round match up in the preminary round is Georgia of Unova and Ash of Pallet Town". The MC said as the two trainers make their way to the trainer box.

Georgia looks at Ash. "I hope you brought a dragon type pokemon for me to beat". Georgia said to Ash. "Your attitude about beating dragon types is disgraceful, and it shall be your downfall". Ash said to Georgia. Georgia glares at Ash. "What ever, I lost to a dragon type pokemon that used rock smash, and I became a dragon buster ever since". Georgia said to Ash.

Ash looks at Georgia as he doesn't feel sorry for her. "You let a lose control your path in life. I do not feel bad for you". Ash said to Georgia. "What ever, Beartic and Bisharp let's go". Georgia said as she lets out her pokemon.

Ash looks at Georgia's choice of pokemon on the field. "Salamence and Frosslass, I call upon you". Ash said as he lets out his two pokemon to the field. 'She is probably the kind of girl that uses battling tactics and power. She probably doesn't have experience with corrindator and their combination attacks'. Ash thought to himself as he has a game plan set.

Up in the stands, the group notices Ash's choices of pokemon. "Wow, he is using a Salamence". Iris said as she is admiring the dragon type pokemon. "Frosslass looks beautiful too". Dawn said to them. Iris looks kind of freaked out about it. Cilan notices this as he looks at the battle field. "It's an interesting pair to say the least". Cilan said to the group. "Yeah plus they are opposites. Froslass is an ice type, and Salamence can use fire type attacks". Max points out to the group. "Right, Ash must have a plan up his sleeves". Brock said to them.

The referee looks at them. "The battle between Ash and Georgia will now begin with Georgia making the first move. Begin". The referee said to them.

Georgia looks at Ash. "Bisharp use quick attack on Froslass. Beartic use ice beam on Salamence". Georgia said to her pokemon. Ash frowns as he knows that Georgia is an idiot. "Salamence use protect and Froslass enlighten them with your special ability and dual typing". Ash said to them. Froslass and Salamence nod to Ash as they did what Ash said.

As Bisharp went through Froslass, it got effected by its curse body ability. Plus the ice beam didn't penetrate through Salamence's protect. Georgia has a shocked look on her face. "Why did that quick attack didn't work on Froslass"? Georgia asks Ash.

Ash looks at Georgia. "First of all, Froslass is an ice/ghost dual type pokemon, so normal type moves will not work against Froslass. Secondly, my Froslass's special ability is Curse Body. When that move collided with Froslass, it became unable to use that move". Ash points it out to Georgia.

Georgia grits her teeth as she forgotten about that. "Beartic icicle crash and Bisharp use hidden power". Georgia said to her two pokemon. Ash grins as he has an opportunity to make a contest move. "Froslass use psychic on the icicle crash and return to sender. Salamence use dragon claw on the hidden power". Ash said to his pokemon.

Froslass's eyes glowed blue as it takes control of the icicle crash and sends it back to Beartic. Salamence claws glow blue as it tears up the hidden power like its nothing.

The crowd is in awe of this battle is turning out to be. "Folks, looks like Ash has set the pace on this battle like it is a contest battle". The MC said to the crowd. "Wow, Ash knew what he is doing". Misty said to the group. "Agreed plus Salamence and Froslass are showing off out there". Dawn said to them. "Yeah, Beartic is taking damage from the icicle crash from the psychic attack". May said to them. "My guess is that he must have been doing more than gym battle training during his travels". Clemont said to them.

Georgia is not amused as Ash is using a coordinator's plans. "If you think I will lose to trainer using those prissy contest moves, you are mistakened. Bisharp dark pulse and Beartic use ice beam". Georgia said to her two pokemon.

Ash looks at his two pokemon. "Salamence use fire spin and Froslass use thunder bolt straight through the fire spin". Ash said to his two pokemon. Salamence fires a fire spin attack as Frolass fires a thunderbolt in the fire spin. Bisharp and Beartic are trapped in the fusion move of fire and electric.

May, Dawn, Serena, and Bonnie are in awe of this. "That is a spicy and creative move. Fusing two elements into an attack like that". Cilan said to the group. "I have heard fusion moves like fire and water before, but this takes it to a whole new level". May said to them. "Plus Beartic is getting a lot of damage from the electricity, and Bisharp is getting a lot of damage from the fire". Clemont said to the group.

Georgia is in shock as her two pokemon are on the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Beartic and Bisharp are unable to battle. The winner is Ash of Pallet Town". The referee said as the battle is over. "Ash used different stradgey to over come the Dragon Buster Georgia". The MC said to the crowd. The crowd is going nuts about the battle.

Georgia looks at Ash as they shake hands. "I obviously have a lot more to learn". Georgia said to Ash. Ash nods to Georgia as he shakes her hand. Ash senses the crowd outside wanting to talk to him. He returns his two pokemon. "Pidgeot get me out of here". Ash said as he lets out his Pidgeot and flies away.

The group notices this as the bird pokemon flies away with him on it. "I wonder why he did that". Bonnie asks the group. "I do not know, Bonnie". Clemont said to his younger sister. "Maybe he didn't want to deal with the crowd that want to ask him questions". Max said to them. "We do want to talk to him, but maybe he is not ready to talk". Misty said to them. Brock nods to them as he wants to talk to Ash.

Back in Pallet Town, Delia, Professor Oak, and Tracey just finished watching the battle on television. "Did Ash battle like a coorindator, professor"? Tracey asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Tracey. "Yes, during his travels in Kanto to take on the Battle Frontier, Ash leaned that some people do battle like a coorindator. As a result, Ash also completed in Pokemon Contest. Although he is a battler through and through, Ash can flip from dazzling attacks to stradgetic moves depending on what opponent he has". Professor Oak said to them.

Delia nods as she learns about this. "I never knew that Ash was resourceful like that. I have seen this scrapbook of all the things he has done. I am a terrible person for all the things I did to him". Delia said to Professor Oak as she cries. Professor Oak looks at Delia. "Delia, you have changed remember. I have tickets for all of us to go to watch the rest of the tournament". Professor Oak said to Delia as she sees three tickets on the table. "Professor, is the third ticket for me"? Delia asks Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Delia. "Yes, it is for you". Professor Oak said to Delia. "I get to see him face to face after all these years. Does he know that I have drastically changed from the horrible person that I was"? Delia asks Professor Oak. "Yes, he does know Delia". Professor Oak said to Delia. Delia nods as she is nervous about seeing Ash again in many years.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Friendship building and reunion is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Third Round Talks of Friendship

That afternoon, Max is with the group. He has won his battle earlier today, and if Max wins his battle tomorrow he gets to stay in the tournament. Misty, Cilan, Iris, and Clemont also won their battle today, and they don't have a battle tomorrow.

Max looks around to see if Ash was around. 'Maybe if I can talk to him alone, maybe I can ask him something'? Max thought to himself. "I am going to explore around the area. I will be back later". Max said to them. May looks at Max. "Max, maybe you should have one of us with you". May said to Max.

Max looks at May. "May, I am not the seven year old kid that I was when you were a beginning trainer traveling around with Brock and me". Max said to May. May looks at Max. "Come on Max, what if those crooks that Iris and Cilan told us about attacks again"? May said to Max. Max glares at May. "I know how to defend myself May, and last time I checked I traveled around with someone other than you". Max said to May as he runs off. "Max wait", May said as the group sees Max runs off.

Brock looks at May. "Give Max his space for now, May. He has a lot of pressure to do well in his battle tomorrow in order to move on in the tournament". Brock said to May. May sighs as she agrees with him. "Ok, I guess he doesn't need me to baby him anymore". May said to Brock.

Max is angry as he finds himself in the woods. "Honestly I can't believe that May wanted someone to come with me. I am not the same 7 year old kid". Max said to himself. As he is walking in the woods, Max finds himself lost in the woods. "Great, I wonder to get back to the room". Max said to himself.

At the special place, Ash just got back from his second battle. Gardevior is holding a small baby pokemon in its arms. 'I want daddy'. Pancham said to Gardevior. Gardevior sighs as it sees Ash walking towards them as he returns his Pidgeot. 'Ash, I am glad you are back. Pancham is being fussy'. Gardevior said to Ash.

Ash looks at Pancham being fussy. Gardevior hands Pancham back to Ash. 'Daddy, you are back'. Pancham said to Ash. "Yes I am back, Pancham". Ash said to Pancham. 'I want to do battle training'. Pancham said to Ash. Ash sighs to it. "Pancham, you know you are too young to begin battle training. One day you will be ok". Ash said to Pancham. Pancham has a sad look on its face.

Gardevior and Pikachu are sensing someone coming. 'Ash, I sense a human in the area. Don't you sense it'? Pikachu asks Ash. Ash also senses someone in the area. "I do sense it, Pikachu. I got a feeling that the person is lost in the area, and it will not be long until the person gets here". Ash said to Pikachu.

Max walks in the woods as he notices a stream. "I wonder where this leads to". Max said to himself as he walks into a special place with a lake. "Wow, I never knew this was all the way out here". Max said to himself. Max notices Ash, Pikachu, and two of his pokemon. "Ash what are you doing out here"? Max asks Ash. Gardevior looks at Max like it doesn't trust Max.

Ash looks at Max. "I stay out here during the tournament with my pokemon". Ash said to Max. Max looks at Ash as he notices his pokemon. "Wow, you have a Pikachu, Pancham, and a Gardevior cool". Max said to Ash. Ash nods to Max. "Yeah", Ash said to Max is he is holding Pancham. "What brings you out here"? Ash asks Max.

Max looks at Ash. "Well I kind of got lost out here after a fight with my sister". Max said to Ash. "Your sister", Ash said to Max. "Yeah she is my older sister". Max said to Ash. Ash looks at Max. "I do sense that you are angry with someone that's close to you. Mind explaining to me what happened". Ash said to Max.

Max looks at Ash as he is curious on how he knows about it. He explains about the fight to Ash. "Max, May just wants you to be careful especially what happened with those crooks. She is trying to look out for you no matter what age you are". Ash said to Max.

Max looks at Ash as he sighs. "I know I am a teenager now, and I have traveled without May before. I guess I can see why she would be worried". Max said to Ash. Ash nods to Max. "Now you get it". Ash said to Max. Pancham is fighting for attention. Ash sighs as Pancham is fighting for attention. "I am sorry about Pancham. It's been fussy all day". Ash said to Max. "It's ok, my sister and Brock had experienced with baby pokemon before". Max said to Ash.

Ash nods to Max. "Yeah I am getting the crash course on it everyday". Ash said to Max. Max grins at Ash. "Does your friends know that you are out here? Do they worry about you"? Max asks Ash. Ash looks at Max as his face falls. "Its just me and my pokemon. I only made one real friend recently, and he knows that I am here at the tournament. The truth is, I never had traveling companions or friends on my journey ". Ash said to Max.

Max looks at Ash. "That must be really lonely even with your pokemon. Plus why didn't you have friends on your travels? You would have been happier with a friend to back you up in things". Max said to Ash.

Ash looks at Max. "Its hard to talk about Max. Although if I did have them when I was facing bad guys, saving the world crisis, and dangerous situations by myself, I would have someone pick me up from the ground and encourage me to keep going until the thing is over". Ash said to Max as he pulls out a worn out pewter and red color cloth. "For years, I have carried this cloth with me. Someone once told me that it takes a lot of courage to stand up to those that wants to harm me". Ash said to Max.

Max looks at Ash with a stunned look on his face. "I had no idea". Max said to Ash. Ash looks at Max. "For someone as young as you, you are kind". Ash said to Max. Max grins at Ash. "Thanks, I was wondering if you want to come see my match tomorrow. It's at 2:00 pm at stadium 4 vs Bianca from the Unova region". Max said to Ash.

Ash looks at Max. "I will consider it, Max. I have faced Bianca in a battle at the Unova league before, Max. She maybe a clumsy and some what air headed, but she shouldn't be under estimated. Plus be aware of moves like attract". Ash said to Max.

Max nods to Ash as he understands. "I will keep that in mind, Ash. How do I get back to Athletes Village"? Max asks Ash. Ash looks at Max. "I will get you back, Max". Ash said to Max as he returns Gardevior to its pokeball. Pancham is in Ash's arms and Pikachu is on Ash's shoulder.

A little while later, Max and Ash arrive at Athletes Village. May and the group notice them. "Max, there you are". May said to Max. "I am fine May". Max said to May. May looks at the guy with Max. "Where did you find him"? May asks him.

Ash looks at May. "He came to where I am camping. We just talked about things". Ash said to them. May looks at the guy. Max went towards them as Ash notices the group of friends. "I better go". Ash said to them as he walks away. Max looks at Ash. "Hey Ash, you shouldn't be alone anymore". Max said to Ash.

Ash turns around at Max as he nods to him. "I will keep that in mind, Max". Ash said as he walks back into the woods. May looks at Max. "I take it you two have a good talk". May said to Max. Max looks at May. "Yeah we did". Max said to May.

That evening, Max is looking at Bianca's trainer page on the computer. Brock went towards Max. "Max you seem quiet during dinner. You ok". Brock said to Max. Max looks at Brock. "I couldn't help but think about that story you told us and what Ash said to me". Max said to Brock.

Brock looks at Max. "What did he say to you"? Brock asks Max. Max looks at Brock. "He said that someone once told me that it takes a lot of courage to stand up to those that wants to harm me". Max said to Brock. Brock has a stunned look on his face. "Max, that kid I told you about, it was him, and it was me that told him that. I gave him that cloth". Brock said to Max.

Max looks at Brock. "Wow, I had no idea". Max said to Brock. "I should have recognized him when he challenged my gym long ago. Plus after he won, he told me to go for my truest dreams. My father came back after being away for so long and told me to go out and see the world. I wanted to travel around with him. However when I got to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy told me that he was already gone. I eventually met Misty, and I have been traveling with her ever since. Then you and Max joined up with me in Hoenn and back in Kanto. Then around Sinnoh with Dawn and you. After Sinnoh, I went to Pokemon Doctor's Institute. Although I did get to met Iris and Cilan in Vermilion City, I also went to the Kalos region with you and met Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena". Brock said to Max.

Max looks at Brock. "So you wanted to be Ash's friend for the longest time". Max said to Brock. Brock looks at Max. "Yeah, I want to talk to him about it". Brock said to Max. The two nod as they went to bed.

The next day, it is almost time for Max's battle. Ash is in the stands watching. Plus the group is also in the stands as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second battle in this crucial third round of the preminary round. Who ever wins this battle will move on the the next part of the invitational tournament. It's Max from Hoenn vs Bianca from Unova". The MC said as the two trainers walk out on to the trainer box.

Max sees his opponent across the field. "Just because you are the gym leader's son, doesn't mean I will go easy on you". Bianca said to Max. "I have a sister, and she is the gym leader's daughter. I will not go easy on you". Max said to Bianca.

The referee looks at them. "Trainers, are you ready"? The referee asks them. Max and Bianca pulls out two pokeballs out. "Yeah", Max and Bianca said in unison. "Let out your pokemon". The referee said to them. "Emboar and Cinccino let's go". Bianca said as she lets out her two pokemon.

"Secptile and Gallade I chose you". Max said as he two pokemon. 'If I have to guess, that Cinccino is male and knows attract'. Max thought to himself. The referee looks at them. "Let the battle begin with Bianca making the first move". The referee said to them.

Bianca is ready to battle. "Cinccino use attract on Secptile. Emboar use flame charge on Gallade". Bianca said to her pokemon. Max grins at this. Cinccino winks his eye as pink hearts goes towards Secpitle. It doesn't effect the Forest Pokemon. "You forgot that attract only effects pokemon with the opposite gender of the user. Gallade use protect and Secptile use leaf blade on Cinccino". Max said to his pokemon.

Gallade makes a veil to protect its self from the incoming flame charge. Secptile charges into Cinccino with its leaf blade. Emboar and Cinccino are hit by the attacks. Bianca is taken back by this. "Emboar, Cinccino are you ok"? Bianca asks her pokemon. They nod to Bianca. "Alright Emboar use flamethrower on Gallade and Cinccino use thunderbolt on Secptile".

Bianca said to her pokemon.

Max looks at them. "Gallade use psychic. Secptile use iron tail into the ground". Max said to his pokemon. Secptile's tail glows a metallic color as it put on the ground. Gallade's eyes glows as it takes control of the flamethrower. Cinccino's thunderbolt went straight to into the iron tail.

Bianca is stunned by this. "Emboar use Blast Burn and Cinccino use hyper beam now". Bianca said to her pokemon. Max is stunned by this as he realizes that he needs to finish the battle now. "Gallade use your hyper beam and Secptile use leaf storm". Max said to his pokemon.

As the four attacks collide, it results in an explosion. The crowd are curious on who won. As the smoke clears out, Secptile and Gallade is remaining standing and Emboar and Cinccino faints with swirls in eyes. "Emboar and Cinccino are unable to battle. The winner is Max from Petalburg City". The referee said as the battle draws to a close.

The crowd goes wild as Max won the battle. Bianca went up to Max. "That's a great battle, Max. I hope you go far in the tournament". Bianca said to Max. Max grins at Bianca. "Thanks Bianca", Max said as the two shake hands.

Up in the stands, the group are glad that Max won his battle. "Wow, it's like he knew what to do". May said to them. "Yeah maybe that talk with Ash really worked". Misty said to them. The group nods in agreement. Ash sees Max really happy as he won his battle. "Well done Max". Ash said to himself as he leaves the stadium.

Meanwhile, a couple of men are in an abandoned building. They went to a big screen video phone. "We are here at the meeting point". The first man said to the leader. "Good, keep a close eye on the target and the people he comes across. We need to have the target alone". The leader said to them. "We are searching where the target is camping to set up the trap to ambush him". The second man said to the leader. "Good, I expect progress from you two unlike those two idiots". The leader said to them. "We will not fail you sir". The men said in unison as the phone call ends.

Back at the unknown location, the leader has an evil grin on his face. "It will not be long until I have my target in my hands. It also will not be long until the world is mine for the taking". The leader said as he has the evil grin on his face.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Tales of How I Met Ash

That night, the group is celebrating that Max got through to the next round of the tournament. The table is set with desserts and drinks. "This is great. Thanks everyone", Max said to them. "You earned it, Max. Plus dad also got the two wins nessacry to go into the next part of the tournament". May said to Max.

Max looks at May like she said the wrong thing. "Why did you bring that up now, May"? Max asks May. May looks at Max. "Well, you and dad are both completing in the tournament". May said to Max. Max looks at May. "For all you know, I might be up against dad in a full six on six battle, May". Max said to May.

Brock looks at them. "Now now guys, now is not the time to agrue". Brock said to them. "I would have to agree". A male voice said to them. The group sees Professor Oak, Tracey, and a woman walking in the room. "Professor Oak, what brings you here"? Max asks Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at them. "We are watching the tournament, live. It beats watching it from home". Professor Oak said to them. "Tracey, you came with them". Misty said to Tracey. "Yeah, it's not to often that I get out from the lab. Gary is looking after things". Tracey said to them. Delia looks at the group of trainers. Professor Oak looks at Delia. "This is Mrs. Delia Ketchum. I brought her here as my guest". Professor Oak said to them.

The group looks at the auburn headed woman. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum". Cilan said to her. "Thank you, you are too kind". Delia said to them. Tracey looks at them. "I thought Ash would be here with you guys". Tracey said to them.

Clemont looks at them. "We saw him in the stands during Max's battle, but we didn't get a chance to talk to him today". Clemont said to them. Delia frowns slightly as she wants to see him. "I figured that Ash would be somewhere hidden". Professor Oak said to them.

Delia looks at them. "Forgive me by asking this, did you met my son and did you travel around with him"? Delia asks them. The group is taken back by this as Mrs. Ketchum reveals a shocking revelation. "Your son", May said to Mrs. Ketchum. "Yes, Ash Ketchum is my son". Mrs. Ketchum.

The group and Tracey are shocked by this as they look at her. "We didn't travel around with him, but we all met him once or twice. That is about it". Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum sighs in disappointment as she feels even more guilty about the abuse she put Ash through. "Will you all tell me how you met him"? Mrs. Ketchum asks them.

Professor Oak looks at Delia. "I wouldn't mind hearing about this". Professor Oak said to them. The group look at each other as they gather around at the table.

Misty looks at them. "I will go first". Misty said to them. "Fine by me", Serena said to Misty. Misty nods to them as she looks at them. "It all started about 8 years ago". Misty said to them.

Flashback Misty's POV

I was fishing at a stream on route 1 between Pallet Town and Viridian City. I had a fight with my older sisters and vowed that I wouldn't return until I became a water pokemon master. As I got a powerful tug on my fishing line, I thought I caught something really big. It turns out that I caught a Gryados.

I battled with it, but it was too powerful for my Starmie and Staryu wasn't strong enough against it. I thought all hope was lost until an electric attack lands on Gyadros. That's when I saw him, he jumped down towards me. I remember the exact words he said to me. He said, "ride your bike to a safe place. I will handle this". He said to me. I was dumbstruck by this as I notice Gyrados is preparing for a hydro pump attack. "Go now, there is a flock of Spearow and Fearow coming as well", he said to me. I didn't need to be told twice as I rode my bike away to Virdian City. I didn't see him again until the next day. He showed up with his Pikachu injured. It turns out that Pikachu got injured from defending him from the flock, and he even caught the Gyrados as well. I was going to ask him his name when those three bozos from Team Rocket attacked the pokemon center.

I was ready to battle them, but he defended me and Nurse Joy. He told us to get the pokeballs transferred to other pokemon centers while he battled them. The next thing I knew I saw a group of Pikachu giving his Pikachu more power. He told me and Nurse Joy to leave the pokemon center. The next thing I knew the pokemon center exploded and he defeated them. I didn't found out his name until Cerculean City.

At the gym, my sisters gave away gym badges, and he came all that way to have a gym battle. I stepped in and I battled him. That's when I learned that his name is Ash. He defeated me fast and swiftly. He surprised me that he didn't use Gydrados in our battle. What he said to me after the battle really surprised me. He said, "go for your truest dreams, Misty. You are a great gym trainer and don't let your sisters tell you otherwise". My sisters said that battling is really fun and started to get more serious about it. I went on a journey. I met Brock, and we went through Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto together. My sisters called and they won a world cruise and I took over the gym ever since.

End flashback End POV

"Although I got to met all of you during breaks and vacations that my sisters give me, I always wondered if I will ever met Ash again". Misty said to them.

The group looks at Misty. "I had no idea that he caught a Gydrados, Misty". May said to Misty. "Yeah", Max said to Misty. Brock looks at them. "He used that Gyrdados in a gym battle". Brock said to them. The group looks at Brock. "Really", Dawn said to Brock. "Yeah, it wasn't the only pokemon he used against me in that battle. I might as be my turn about it". Brock said to them.

Flashback Brock's POV

I was at the gym getting ready for another challenger. I defeated two challengers already, and I was hoping for a challenge. That's when he came in. "I am Ash from Pallet. I challenge you for a Boulder Badge". Ash said to me. I look at him, and he had a serious look on his face. Something about him looked familiar to me like he was the same kid that I defended three years ago. I accepted his challenge.

When I sent my Geodude against his Pidgeotto, I thought he was being really stupid. Once the battle got started, he had a plan up his sleeves. He taught his Pidgeotto steel wing and twister. It wasn't long that Pidgeotto took out my Geodude. When I sent out my Ryhorn, he used Pikachu. Again, I thought he was being really stupid and told him that electric will not work against ground type pokemon. He wasn't amused by it. He told me that who said that I am using an electric type move. Again, he had a plan up his sleeves. He used speed and agility against Rhyhorn. He even taught iron tail and dig to Pikachu. After that, I send out Onix. He even switched out Pikachu for Gydrados.

I was shocked that a beginning trainer like him has a power house pokemon like Grydados. I thought it would disobey him, but it was as loyal as that Pikachu. Onix didn't last very long against it. He won on his first try. I was about to give him his badge when my siblings interfered. Of course, I had to explain it to them that he won fair and square. He nod in agreement. I hand him his badge. He also told me to go for my truest dreams, and he also told me that there were dreams that I never even thought about. I was stunned by this and he left the gym. Then my dad came towards me. He told me that he saw everything and heard what Ash said to me. My dad apologized for being away for so long and he told me to go for my dreams like Ash said. I packed up and left my dad with the gym and information about younger siblings. I wanted to travel around with Ash, but he was already gone.

End flashback end POV

"I didn't know what Ash meant by there were other dreams that I didn't think about until the situation with the sick baby pokemon on a ship in Sinnoh. After that, I decided to become a Pokemon Doctor". Brock said to them.

Cilan looks at Brock. "That's incredible Brock", Cilan said to Brock. "Yeah, it makes sense that you taken care of your siblings and us on our travels". Max said to Brock.

Tracey looks at them. "I will go next". Tracey said to them. Misty nods to Tracey. "Go for it", Misty said to Tracey. "Alright, it all started on Tangelo Island". Tracey said to them.

Flashback Tracey's POV

I was sketching out on a pier. Something in the distance catch my eyes. I saw him defended a baby Lapras from these three guys. Plus he was alone against them. I thought he will lose a three on one battle. Little did I know that the thunderbolt was so powerful, that they ran off. I came over to him. He told me that this Lapras is hurt. I told him that I will get Nurse Joy. At the pokemon center, I notice him staying up with it for three days. That morning, I saw Lapras and him together like it gained his trust. Although, Team Rocket tried to steal Lapras from the Pokemon Center, but he stopped them. I was worried because the vehicle that they used had a trailer, and it broke off from the vehicle. He sent them away. At the beach, I saw him riding on Lapras. He promised it that he will return it to its family. He even told me to go for my truest dreams and to have the courage to go for what I truly wanted.

POV and Flashback ended

"Although I didn't get his name back then, I learned he did return it to its family like he promised. Plus he got reunited with it in Johto. He told me that it's a part of his team now. I met Misty and Brock, and we traveled together. Although Brock was depressed when he learned that a certain Professor was already married to someone". Tracey said to the group.

Iris looks at Tracey. "That must be incredible that he stayed up with a pokemon with little to no trust in humans". Iris said to them. "Yeah it's the sweetest story I ever heard". Serena said to Tracey.

Max looks at May. "Do you want to tell them next or do you want me too"? Max asks May. "I can tell the story, Max". May said to Max. The group looks at the Maple siblings. "I haven't left on my journey when Max and I met Ash". May said to them.

Flashback May's POV

I was at the gym with Max. He came into the gym asking for a gym battle. He told us that his name is Ash. Max was stunned to see him because he saw the Silver Conference live and the battle between him and this Dixon guy. Although Ash lost that battle, he wasn't too disappointed about it. Plus Max thought it was a good idea to trick Ash by telling him that he was the gym leader. Ash didn't fall for it. I got annoyed about it.

Anyways, dad did show up at the gym with mom. Ash challenged him to a battle. Max begged dad to let him watch the battle. I didn't want to see it, but Max asked me to watch it.

Although Ash won his battle with no problems, Max didn't accept the fact that dad lost. He took the gym badge and went to the green house.

The next thing we knew, those clowns from team rocket attacked and took some of dad's pokemon including Max. Ash and dad went after them while mom and I stayed behind. It wasn't long that they returned with Max with them. Max apologized to Ash. Ash did forgive him, and yet mom and dad invited him to stay over with us that night.

When Ash notice relationship between our parents and us, he was quiet and didn't talk about his parents at all. Ash asked us about our truest dreams. I told him that I didn't know what my truest dream was. Max said to become a gym leader like dad. Ash told me to go for my truest dreams, and he also told me there are more things that pokemon do other than gym battles. Ash left the very next day. I didn't know what he meant until I saw a pokemon contest on tv. I decide to become a pokemon coorindator. Max wanted to come with me since I didn't know much. We met Brock in Petalburg Forest and we traveled around Hoenn and Kanto together. We split up when I decided to travel around Johto by myself. Max and I met up with Brock and Dawn for the Wallace Cup. Max even traveled around in Unova for his first journey.

End flashback

The group was stunned by this. "Wow, Ash must have been brave enough to face those villains with your dad, May". Cilan said to May. "I agree". Iris said to them. "Ash is braver than he looks especially when I first met him". Dawn said to them.

Flashback Dawn's POV

It was my first day on my journey. I have already received Piplup from Professor Rowan. I was riding my bike until I came across Team Rocket. I didn't know who they were at the time, and they had this stupid machine. I fought them the best I could but they trashed my bike and their machine grabbed Piplup. I thought all hope was lost until he showed up.

I saw him riding on a Dragonite of all things, and he has a Pikachu on his shoulder. I have never seen anyone like him defending a newbie trainer like me. Pikachu freed Piplup and his Dragonite sent them away. He gave me a lift on Dragonite to the pokemon center in Jubilife City. He told me his name is Ash, and he told me to go for my truest dreams. I met Brock in Jublife City, and we traveled together ever since. I even met Cilan and Iris in Unova for the Pokemon Jr. World Cup Competion.

End Flashback

Misty looks at Dawn. "He is really brave like he has stopped bad criminals before". Max said to Dawn. "I agree, but I wonder if he faced all of the criminals or the bad things in the world alone to protect us". Brock said to them. The group looks at Brock. "Why do you say that, Brock"? Serena asks Brock. "Well, during my travels with Misty in Johto, Max and Max in Hoenn, and Dawn in Sinnoh, we have heard about a mysterious trainer defeating various evil teams like Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic alone". Brock said to them.

Iris and Cilan look at each other. "Now that you mention it, we also heard about a mysterious trainer defeating Team Plasma alone as well". Iris said to them. "I can't help but wonder if the mysterious trainer that stopped them is Ash. Plus I do remember when I met Ash". Cilan said to them. "So did I". Iris said to them. Cilan looks at Iris. "Do you want to start it, Iris"? Cilan asks Iris. Iris nods to Cilan.

Flashback Iris's POV

I was outside of Nuvema Town. I saw this kid battling a Pidove with a Pokemon I have never seen before. Even though he caught Pidove and filled with excitement, he was acting like a little kid. The kid turns out to be Max. We were heading towards Stration City until Team Rocket showed up. They tried to take Axew and Ralts. It seems that all hope was lost until Ash showed up. Max knew who he was, but he explained to me that he met him back in Hoenn. He send them away and got our pokemon back. He told Max and I to go for our truest dreams. He told me specifically to understand my pokemon's feelings. I did not understand what he meant until I got my Exadrill to listen to me again.

End Iris's POV and flashback

Cilan's POV and flashback.

I was at the restaurant with my brothers. I saw him sitting there. He and his Pikachu were some what amused by our act. He told me his name is Ash. Ash shocked all of us when he wanted to challenge all three of us.

When we battled, he used Oshawott against my Pansage in our battle. He defeated Cress and Chili. He shocked me by the strategies he used, and the relationship between him and his pokemon were higher than I ever could imagine. He defeated me as well.

After the battle, Ash told me to go for my truest dreams, and he left the gym. It really puzzled me, so I went to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon. I was waiting at the pokemon center when Iris and Max came in. Axew had this pinkish glow. Plus it was effecting the pokemon in the city. I decided to investage it with Iris and Max.

When we saw what was going on at the dream yard, Team Rocket was causing the mess. It was the first time Iris, Max, and I battled them together. Their machine overwhelmed us, and I thought we were done for if it wasn't for Ash. He saved us and sent them off. He even used different pokemon from our gym battle. We decided to travel around together around Unova. Iris to become a dragon master. Max to win the Unova league. I to become a Pokemon Connisour.

End flashback

Clemont looks at Iris and Cilan. "Ash really saved you guys". Clemont said to them. "Yeah, he really did". Max said to Clemont. "Now that I think mention it, that incident was the only time we dealt with them". Iris said to them. "Yeah, we didn't have to worry about bad things happening". Max said to them.

Clemont looks at Serena and Bonnie. "Well, Clemont here did something shocking that he really shouldn't have played the hero card". Bonnie said to them. Clemont looks at Bonnie. "Bonnie, I fell off the tower trying to calm down a rampaging Garchomp. Maybe I should tell them. Serena looks at them. "No, I will besides I was there watching the entire thing unfold". Serena said to them.

Serena's POV Flashback

I was at Professor Scyamore's lab getting my first pokemon. I choose Fennekin. What really surprised me that a Garchomp was in the lab, and it wasn't rampaging like a wild pokemon at the time. It was tame like an Eevee.

As I spent time at the lab, I got my pokedex and pokeballs. Max came in to the lab. We learned about Mega -Evolution. As soon I met him, Garchomp was acting strangely. Garchomp has a strange device around its neck and took off from the lab.

Professor Sycarmore handed us it's pokeball and called the gym leader and Officer Jenny. It wasn't long that Garchomp was in a rampage and in some sort of pain. Max and I went looking for it. When we got to the Prism Tower, I saw the gym leader trying to calm Garchomp down. I notice Bonnie really worried because the guy up there was her brother.

When Garchomp knocked him off the tower, I thought all hope was lost until a Pidgeot caught him. Then another trainer got on top of the tower. He noticed that there was something on Garchomp neck. He removed it, and Garchomp returned to normal. The Pidgeot returned to the tower. The guy got on it, and he send out his Metagross. Garchomp got on it and went back to the lab.

We didn't knew who he was until he challenged the gym leader, Clemont. His name was Ash. Max explained to us that he has met him before. We watched his battle with Clemont. He told Clemont to go for his truest dreams, and he should not be afraid to go what he truly wanted to do. Clemont and Bonnie showed their courage to their dad. It became Max, Bonnie, Clemont, and traveled around the Kalos region. We eventually met everyone else.

End Flashback end POV

Delia was in shock after everything that the group told them. "Ash has done so much. I should have been a proud mom than a monster". Delia said to them as she was crying. Brock has a puzzled look on his face. "A monster, you don't look like a kind of person to become like that". Cilan said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia looks at them. "The truth is Ash was removed from my care when he was seven because I was abusing him. I went away and served my time in prison. When Ash was little, I told him that no one would want to be friends with a worthless, weak, and misbehaving boy. I told him that repeating as I hit him. One night, I locked him out of the house because he was getting home late from a field trip to the Pewter City Museum. The next thing I knew Officer Jenny came and arrested me. The arrest and abuse was the talk around Pallet Town. Professor Oak took Ash in while I served my time. Prison changes a person. When that incident happened on Shamuti Island, I saw him on the news. I had a breakdown. Professor Oak visited me. I got consoling and therapy. I got out four months ago". Delia said as she breaks down right in front of them.

It was intense few minutes as Brock breaks the silence. "I never knew that you were behind Ash's abuse. I thought it was his father, but I can see that you drastically changed for the better. I hope Ash sees that". Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Misty glares at Mrs. Ketchum as she is furious. "I can not imagine a mother telling that sort of thing to a young child. Maybe if you were not horrible to Ash, he would have friends right now". Misty said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Tracey has mixed feelings about this as he looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Ash has endured so much from the abuse to saving the day countless of times. It's a wonder how Ash became the person who he is today". Tracey said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Max looks at Mrs. Ketchum as May is stunned by the revelation. "When Ash stayed with us after the gym battle, he told me that May and I are lucky to have great parents like my mom and dad. After hearing what you told us what you did to him as a kid, he was right". Max said to Mrs. Ketchum.

May looks at Max. "I have to agree with Max and Misty. You went through the drastic change on your own. I do not know if Ash will forgive you". May said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Dawn looks at Mrs. Ketchum and she also glares at her as well. "It just me and my mom, and she never abused me when I was growing up. She was there when I needed her. I do not understand why you did that sort of thing to Ash like that, but seeing that you have drastically change. I hope that you can repair the relationship between you and Ash". Dawn said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Cilan and Iris look at each other. They look at Mrs. Ketchum. "I agree with Misty on this. I wouldn't raise a hand on a kid or a pokemon. It surprised me that Ash sticked to his principals and didn't turn into you". Iris said to Mrs. Ketchum. "I also agree with Misty said. I also agree with Brock and Dawn. I couldn't imagine what Ash went through in your hands". Cilan said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Serena looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Like Dawn said, it's just me and my mom too. She never hit me, and she never abused me. Learning what you did to drastically change, I am proud that you made that change, and I hope that Ash learns how much you have changed". Serena said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Bonnie looks at Clemont. "Unlike Serena and Dawn, Bonnie and I were raised by our dad. He raised us with love and car. You served time and got out on good terms. I hope that Ash does forgive you". Clemont said to Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum looks at the group. "I do not deserve my son's forgiveness". Delia said to them. Professor Oak looks at Delia. "You do deserve his forgiveness. It will take time as well". Professor Oak said to Delia. Delia sighs as she wonders when she will see Ash again.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu are walking through Athletes Village. He sensed someone that he knows is in the area. His face drops as he knew this person as he went pale. Pikachu notices this in him. 'Ash, what's wrong'? Pikachu asks Ash. Ash looks at Pikachu. "She is here". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu has a perplexed look on his face. 'Ash, you don't mean your mom'. Pikachu said to Ash. Ash nods to Pikachu. "Yeah, my mom". Ash said to Pikachu as they went back to the special place.

End chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Letting Go the Fear of Friendship

The sun is rising as Misty didn't get much sleep from last night. She couldn't help but think about Mrs. Ketchum did to her son and the various stories about how they met Ash. 'How does he do it? Enduring the abuse as a kid, becoming a strong and powerful trainer, stopping those clowns at one time, meeting us telling us to go for our truest dreams and one thing that puzzled us, and saving the world in various ways all by himself. Is his spirit that strong or did he carry all of that strength to push on'? Misty thought to herself as she gets dressed for a day. 'Its a good thing that today is a day off for us to get ready for the next part of the tournament'. Misty thought to herself as she puts on a light blue tank top with white and blue capri pants and red tennis shoes.

In the living room, Brock is also awake as he notices Misty. "I take it you didn't slept well either". Brock said to Misty. "Yeah, I thought I would take a walk, do some training, and go to bed early tonight for the first round of the six on six full battles". Misty said to Brock. Brock nods to her plans. "I think we all need to have an early night tonight, Misty. Plus I am coming with you". Brock said to Misty.

Misty nods to Brock as they leave the room. As they head out from the Pokemon Center, Misty notices a trail going into the woods. "Brock, where do you think this trail leads to"? Misty asks Brock. "I am not sure, but there is only one way to find out". Brock said to Misty as they walk down the trail leading them to Ash's special place.

Ash is already up doing his morning laps in the lake with his Gydrados while his other pokemon are doing laps as well. As he gets out from the lake, Ash has blue swim shorts as he has an muscular and athletic body type showing. As he is grabbing a towel, Ash senses someone coming. 'Grydados hide underwater. Pikachu tell the others to hide as well'. Ash mentally said to them. 'You got it Ash'. Pikachu and Gydrados said to Ash.

Misty and Brock arrive at the special place. "Wow, I never knew this was out here". Misty said to Brock. "Yeah it looks so calm and peaceful". Brock said to Misty. Misty nods as she sees a teen with a shirt and swim shorts on. "What bring you two out here"? Ash asks them.

Misty and Brock looks at Ash. "I am Misty and you remember Brock don't you". Misty said to Ash. "Yes, I do remember Brock, Misty". Ash said to Misty. "What are you doing up this early in the morning"? Brock asks Ash. "I always woke up this early to start my day. It has always been like that since my beginning trainer days". Ash said to them. "That must have taken a lot of self discipline to do that". Misty said to Ash.

Ash looks at Misty. "Yeah it does. Do you two want to sit"? Ash asks them. "Sure", Misty said to Ash as she and Brock sits with him. Ash looks at Misty. "Did you accomplish your truest dream"? Ash asks Misty. Misty looks at Ash. "Yeah the Cerulean City gym is the 8th gym for trainers to face in the Kanto region now, and my relationship with my sisters is better". Misty said to Ash. Ash nods to Misty. "That's great, family should be supportive even if there are differences in personality". Ash said to Misty.

Misty looks at Ash as she asks a deep personal question. "Ash, I hope I am not stepping into a sensitive topic for you, but is it really true that you were abused by your mother"? Misty asks Ash the most sensitive question. Ash looks at Misty. "Yes it is true". Ash said to Misty. Misty is shocked by this as she looks at him. "I am sorry that you got abused by the one person that should have loved you". Misty said to Ash.

Brock looks at Ash as he sighs to him. "I always thought it was your dad that abused you not your mom, Ash. If I have known that when I sent those bullies away, maybe you would has gotten removed from your mother's care sooner than later". Brock said to Ash.

Ash nods to Brock. "Well, I got the courage from you to tell Professor Oak that night, and she got arrested, put in prison, and got out after a long sentence". Ash said to Brock. Brock and Misty look at each other. "You know she is out of prison". Misty said to Ash. Ash looks at Misty. "Yes, Professor Oak told me when I visited Pallet Town for the first time in 8 years about a few months ago". Ash said to them.

Misty and Brock are stunned by this. "That's a long time to be away from Pallet Town, Ash. My large family wouldn't be happy if I was away for that long". Brock said to Ash. "Well I would be happy if I didn't see my sisters for that long if things were different instead if the way things are now". Misty said to Ash.

Ash looks at Misty. "I had bad memories in my own hometown. When I left Pallet Town when I was ten, I didn't want to come back unless it was absolutely important, and Professor Oak knows this". Ash said to them. "That visit a few months ago was absolutely important to come back to Pallet Town". Brock said to Ash.

Ash nods to him. "Yeah", Ash said to Brock. Brock looks at Ash. "Ash, why did you travel by your self and why did you have to face various trouble from stopping criminals to saving the world during crisis by your self"? Brock asks Ash. "Yeah, why didn't you have friends to back you up on things"? Misty asks Ash.

Ash looks at Brock and Misty. "I knew this question was coming. When I was a kid, I didn't have any friends at school. I was bullied and picked on constantly. Plus my mom told me constantly that no one wanted to be friends with a weak, worthless, and misbehaving kid. I didn't know what a true friend with a person is like, and I didn't know the true meaning of friendship is with people. When I left for my journey, I made sure that build a healthy relationship with my pokemon. All the trouble and danger that I faced alone, I didn't want to pull others into the same mess with me. Tell me something, was there a time when you on a journey with someone did you have to deal with Jessie, James, and Meowth constantly"? Ash asks Misty and Brock.

Misty and Brock look at each other. "No the only times I seen them was at Virdian City and Cerulean City". Misty said to Ash. "No, I didn't see them either". Brock said to Ash. Ash looks at them. "I have dealt with them alone for so long that I defeated Team Rocket all together almost 3 years ago". Ash said to them.

Misty has a shocked look on her face. "You defeated Team Rocket all by yourself. Just how many evil teams did you defeat all by your self anyways"? Misty asks Ash. Ash looks at Misty. "Including Team Rocket, I defeated six evil teams alone". Ash said to them. Brock is speechless as he hears this.

Misty glares at Ash as she is upset about it. "You could have been killed,

Ash". Misty said to Ash. Ash notice the upset look on her face as he is getting scared. Brock notices the scared look on Ash's face. "Misty calm down, you are scaring him". Brock said to Misty.

Misty notices the scared look on Ash's face as calms down. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just hearing what you did all by yourself with out another person being there for you upsets me". Misty said to Ash. Ash looks at Misty as he notices her genuine feelings. "Apology accepted Misty", Ash said to Misty.

Misty smiles at Ash. "Your welcome, to tell you the truth, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a great relationship with my sisters, and the gym would have a different leader". Misty said to Ash. Brock looks at Ash. "Yeah, when you told me when there were other dreams I didn't thought about, I had no idea what you meant by it until a small situation on a boat in Sinnoh. I took care of poisoned baby pokemon, and when help arrived, Nurse Joy commended my work and told me that I could become a Pokemon Doctor if I wanted to be. I decided that night that my truest dream is to become a Pokemon Doctor and I run a clinic in Pewter City. If it wasn't for you, I would have been stuck at home". Brock said to Ash.

Ash has a small smile on his face. "That's great, wait a minute, did you two see my mom recently"? Ash asks them. Brock and Misty look at each other. "Yeah last night, she showed up with Professor Oak and Tracey. She wasn't mean at all like you saw her as when you were a kid. We told them the time we met you. After that, she broke down crying". Brock said to Ash.

Ash looks down as he realizes that he has to face her soon. "I have to see this for myself. I knew I have to see her, but I thought it wouldn't be this soon". Ash said to them. Brock looks at Ash. "Why don't you join us and our friends for dinner tonight"? Brock asks Ash.

Ash looks at Brock. "I will have to think about it, Brock". Ash said to Brock. Misty looks at Ash. "Ash, you are not alone anymore. If anything, you should not be afraid of making a friend anymore". Misty said to Ash.

Ash looks at Misty. "I will keep that in mind Misty". Ash said to Misty. Brock and Misty got up and leave the area. Ash sighs as he ponders about what they told him.

Throughout the day, Ash, Max, Cilan, Clemont, Misty, and Iris done special training with their pokemon while Dawn, May, Serena, and Bonnie are having a shopping day. May looks at them. "Do you think Ash is an attractive guy"? May asks them. The girls look at May. "What brings this up all the sudden"? Serena asks May. "Yeah, aren't you dating Brendan or something"? Dawn asks May.

May looks at them. "Well, Brendan and I broke up a couple of months ago. Ash is attractive guy, but guys like him tend to have a girl friend or fan girls". May said to them. Dawn looks at May. "True, Ash is an attractive guy. He is tall, muscular, and handsome, but we don't know much about him like a mysterious legendary pokemon". Serena said to them.

Bonnie nods to them. "That maybe true as well, and I wonder what it would be like if he traveled around with us when he was in the various regions". Bonnie said to them. May looks at Bonnie. "We would have gotten into scary situations and evil team trouble". May said to Bonnie. "Yeah we would also have to deal with those bozos from Team Rocket constantly". Dawn said to Bonnie. "Then again, our pokemon would gotten along with his pokemon, and we could done more training done together". Serena said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at them. "Yeah, all I am saying if Ash did traveled with us, he wouldn't be as lonely in the world". Bonnie said to them. Dawn, May, and Serena nod in agreement. "Your right, Bonnie". Brock said to them.

The girls turn around and notices Brock coming towards them. "Plus if Ash did traveled with us, we would have been their while the danger and crisis is going on. He never had the back up from anyone except his pokemon while he faced all sort of dangers from bad criminals and crazy situations". Brock said to them.

May looks at Brock. "He must have wanted to protect everyone, but didn't have the supportive back up. I don't recall ever have to face a dangerous criminal or a crazy situation". May said to them. "Neither did I. It's like he taken on the burden of the evil and bad things in the world, so we never had to". Dawn said to them. "I agree". Bonnie said to them. "I agree as well". Serena said to them.

Brock looks at them. "How do you feel if Ash joined us for dinner tonight"? Brock asks them. "I think it's a great idea, Brock". Bonnie said to Brock. "Me too, I would like to talk to him about things". Dawn said to Brock. "I think we are all in agreement about that". May said to Brock.

Brock nods to them as he notices the others. Max has a concern look on his face as he is worried about things "I take it your training went well, Max". May said to Max. Max looks at May. "I just found out who I will be up against in the battle tomorrow". Max said to May. "Who"? Dawn asks Max.

Max looks at them. "I am facing off against a guy named Barry in my full six on six battle tomorrow". Max said to them. "I know Barry since he is from Twinleaf Town like I am. He can be hyper and usually bumps into people". Dawn said to Max.

Max nods to Dawn. "That's good to know I guess". Max said to them. The group nods to Max. Brock notices that it is getting close to dinner time. "Guys, I have to ask you this. How do you feel about letting Ash join us for dinner"? Brock asks them. The rest of the group tells Brock it's a great idea. "Great, I need to find him". Brock said to them as he went off looking for him.

At the special place, Ash has completed his training with his pokemon for his battle against Damian. Pikachu looks at Ash. 'Are you using the Terrible Trio and three members from the Iron Will of Fire Team'? Pikachu asks Ash.

Ash looks at Pikachu. "Yes, I am Pikachu. Damian abandoned Charazard, Rapidash, and Flareon a long time ago. He should realize how strong, tough, and powerful they have become". Ash said to Pikachu. Ash senses Brock coming towards the special place. "I know you are here, Brock". Ash said to Brock.

Brock has a scare and shocked look on his face. "How did you know it's me, Ash"? Brock asks Ash. Ash looks at Brock. "I sensed your aura, Brock". Ash said to Brock. Brock has a curious look on his face. "My aura, you are not an ordinary trainer, are you"? Brock said to Ash. Ash looks at Brock. "No, I accepted that when I was a beginning trainer". Ash said to Brock.

Brock looks at Ash as he is getting more curious about him. "Have you made your desicion about dinner tonight"? Brock asks Ash. Pikachu looks at Ash. "I have given thought about it, and I will come for dinner tonight". Ash said to Brock. Brock smiles at Ash. "That's great, the others are really nice once you get to know them". Brock said to Ash.

Ash nods to Brock as he grabs his backpack. "Come on Pikachu", Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu jumps on to Ash's shoulder as he walks with Brock. 'Is he tricking me or is he really my friend'? Ash thought to himself. "Brock, what's the others like in the group"? Ash asks Brock.

Brock looks at Ash as he is curious by what Ash just asks him. "They are nice people once you get to know them. What scares you about making a friend"? Brock asks Ash. Ash looks at Brock. "Finding out if they are not really your true friend, finding out that they have betrayed me in the worse way possible, and talking about me behind my back". Ash admits to Brock.

Brock looks at Ash. "You are really weary on who you let in your life aren't you". Brock said to Ash. "Yeah", Ash said to Brock. Brock looks at Ash. "A thing about friendship with people is that you have to fight hard for it, Ash". Brock said to Ash. Ash nods to Brock as they head towards the room.

In the room, the group is getting the table set. Cilan and Dawn are cooking while the girls and Max are sitting the table. They notice Brock and Ash entering the room. Ash as Pikachu notice the group with warm smiles on their faces. Ash has an overwhelmed look on his face as he sees the group.

Brock notices this as he looks at Ash. "They are not going to bite, Ash". Brock said to Ash. Ash looks at Brock. "You sure know a lot of people". Ash said to Brock. Brock nods to Ash. "I have traveled with them while I met some of them on vacations". Brock said to Ash.

Ash nods to Brock he looks at them. Pikachu went up to Misty as it hops on to her shoulder. "Wow, Pikachu is a friendly pokemon". Misty said to Ash. Ash nods to Misty. "Yes, it is one of the few that is people friendly". Ash said to Misty.

Brock looks at Ash. "I know it has been a long time since you first met them, but let me introduce you to them. That's Misty, May, her little brother Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena". Brock points them to Ash. Ash looks at them as the group says hi to Ash.

Ash is little nervous meeting them. "Hey everyone", Ash said to the group. The group looks at Ash. Misty looks at Ash. 'Now I am not sure this is a good idea to meet all of them at once'. Ash thought to himself. Misty looks at Ash. "Relax, we wouldn't harm a new friend". Misty said to Ash. Ash has a calm look on his face. All the sudden, Ash's stomach growls as he blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch". Ash said to the group.

Cilan looks at Ash. "It's alright Ash, dinner is ready". Cilan said to Ash. The group went to the table. Ash looks at the food spread on the table. "Wow, I have never seen this much food on the table in my life unless it was a special occasion". Ash said to the group. The group is stunned by this as they look at Ash. "Let's dig in", Max said to the group.

As the group and Ash eats, Ash is quiet as he is eating. "So Ash, I have to ask you, does it get extremely lonely on your journey"? Bonnie asks Ash. Ash looks at Bonnie. "Sometimes yes, I have my pokemon, and I have a great and healthy relationship with them". Ash said to Bonnie.

Misty looks at Ash as she is starting to admire him. "Ash, where do you normally train your pokemon that gotten powerful, strong, and tough like that"? Max asks Ash. Ash looks at Max. "I usually train in the most isolated places and extreme environments like Mount Silver and the Orre Region". Ash said to them.

The group has a shocked look on their faces. "Wow, you must be really tough to go to places like that. I could never go to places like that I tell you". May said to Ash. Ash looks at May. "May, every human is strong in one way or another. Not everyone couldn't handle extreme environment places. Plus not all pokemon can be found in those kind of places. You do the kind of training that's right for you to go for your specific goal in mind". Ash said to May.

The group notices how deep and profound Ash is. "That's really deep with subtle flavors". Cilan said to Ash. Ash nods to Cilan. "I may not quiet understand what you truly said Cilan. Thank you". Ash said to them. As the group is eating dinner, Brock notices Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, and Tracey walking towards them. "Is there room for three more"? Professor Oak asks them.

Ash notices his mom with them. Delia sees her son for the first time in eleven years. "Hello Ash", Delia said to Ash. Ash's face went pale as all the color went out of him. The group and Pikachu notices this. "Ash are you ok"? Brock asks Ash. Ash is quiet as his eyes roll back and passed out. Luckily for Ash, Brock catches Ash before he hits the floor. "Is he ok"? Bonnie asks Brock.

Brock looks at Bonnie. "He will be ok. I will put him into bed". Brock said to Bonnie as he takes Ash to a bedroom.

In the living room, the group looks at Delia as she is hurt by this. "This is not what I had in mind to be reunited with my son". Delia said to them. "Believe me, we didn't see this happening like it did". Clemont said to Delia. Delia looks at Professor Oak. "Maybe my presence here was a bad idea. He passed out as he saw me". Delia said to them.

Brock looks at Delia. "He got overwhelmed by seeing all of us before you got here. Seeing you probably pushed him more out of his comfort zone". Brock said to Mrs. Ketchum. Delia is crying again. "He looks so mature and not the kid that I once knew him. I guess I have to do this on his terms". Delia said to the group as she leaves the room. "Tell Ash my regards". Professor Oak said to them as he and Tracey also leaves.

The group look at each other. "I will go check on Ash". Misty said to them as she went to his room. "Some dinner this turned out to be". Serena said to the group. "Maybe he wasn't ready to see all of us and his mom at once". Dawn said to them.

Brock looks at the group. "I agree. Friendship with people is new for him". Brock said to the group as they nod to Brock.

In the room, Misty and Pikachu are watching over Ash. Ash slowly comes around and sees Misty and Pikachu. "You awake", Misty said to Ash. Ash nods to Misty. "I am sorry if I ruined dinner tonight". Ash said to Misty. Misty looks at Ash. "Ash, you have nothing to apologize for". Misty said to Ash.

Ash has a confused look on his face. "It was going so well until my mom showed up and I fainted right in front of you guys and her. After you and Brock extended the invite for me to join the group for dinner, I mess things up. I can't do anything right".

Ash said to Misty.

Misty glares at Ash. "Ash, it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. Sure you were overwhelmed by seeing all of us. We didn't anticipated seeing your mom coming in the room tonight and neither did you, and we didn't anticipated you passing out right in front of us. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault". Misty said to Ash.

Ash looks at Misty as Pikachu nods to him. "Thank you, Misty", Ash said to Misty. Misty nods to Ash. "How do you feel"? Misty asks Ash. "A little bit better, Misty". Ash said to Misty. Misty nods as she lets in Brock and the others minus Ash's mom, Professor Oak, and Tracey in the room.

The group has a light smile on their faces as they see Ash. "See, you don't have to be afraid to make a real friend". Misty said to Ash. Ash nods to Misty. "The fear is starting to fade away". Ash said to the group. The group smile at Ash as the enjoy the rest of the night together.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD

Chapter 9: A Talk Between Two Mothers

That night, Delia is in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. She is distraught of the events back at the room. 'I made him faint from seeing me. I haven't seen him in 11 years, and he fainted right in front of me'. Delia thought to herself. Delia has her head down as she is not in a good mood.

Norman and Caroline Maple notices a woman sitting there in the lobby. Caroline went up to the woman. "Excuse me, are you alright"? Caroline asks the woman. Delia looks at the woman and her husband. "Not really, I am not the best person to be around right now". The woman said to Caroline.

Caroline looks at the woman. "If anything, you need someone to talk to right now". Caroline said to the woman. Delia looks at the woman and her husband. "I am Caroline". Caroline said to the woman. "My name is Norman, and the gym leader of the Petalburg Gym in Petalburg City". Norman said to the woman.

Delia looks at them. "I am Delia". Delia said to Norman and Caroline. "Are you cheering for someone in the tourament"? Caroline asks Delia. "You could say that. Are you cheering for someone completing as well"? Delia asks them. "Well, I am cheering for my husband and Max our youngest son". Caroline said to Delia.

Delia sighs as she hears about their son. "I suppose it's a family affair for you". Delia said to Caroline. Norman looks at Delia. "I guess it is a family affair. However our oldest daughter May is a Pokemon Coorindator". Norman said to Delia. Delia looks at them. "That's nice, do you get to see your kids often"? Delia asks them.

Caroline looks at Delia. "We do see them at league tournaments and Grand Festivals. Of course we see them when they come home to visit or between journeys". Caroline said to Delia. Delia looks at them. "You two look like the perfect parents or parents of the year". Delia said to them.

Norman and Caroline look at each other. "We are not perfect parents, Delia. We do have our problems, but we love our kids just the same". Norman said to Delia. Delia looks at them. "I haven't seen my son in 11 years. When he saw me for the first time in all that time, he fainted right in front of me and the others". Delia said to them.

Norman and Caroline looks at Delia. "That must have overwhelmed him greatly". Norman said to Delia. Delia looks at Norman. "Yeah, why was it the first time you have seen your son"? Caroline said to Delia. Delia has a guilty look on her face. "I wasn't the best mom possible for him. I messed him up so badly when he was growing up. I blamed things on him when he had no control on and even simple accidents". Delia said to them as she breaks down again.

Caroline looks at Delia as she needs someone to talk to. "Norman, I think this is a mother to mother talk. Why don't you check on May and Max". Caroline said to Norman. Norman nods to Caroline. "Ok", Norman said to Caroline as he went to check on May and Max.

Delia looks at Caroline. "You are really lucky to have a great man and husband like that". Delia said to Caroline. Caroline looks at Delia. "Thank you Delia, were you married once and what happened that you were not a good parent"? Caroline asks Delia.

Delia looks at Caroline. "Before I became that horrible parent, I was happy with my husband and my son Ash. Ash was a happy go lucky little boy and liked being adventurous and mischievous at times. When Ash turned 2, my husband left for a journey. He promised me that he will be back by Ash's 3rd birthday. When Ash's birthday came and went, my husband never returned. I got angry for the fact that my husband broke his promise, and I took it out on Ash. That was when I become that horrible parent. Ash was become scared and timid because of me. He didn't talk much to others. Ash was seven when he got removed from me. When I got taken away for the things I have done to him, it was the talk of the town. Professor Oak took Ash in. While I was in that place, I didn't talk much. I spoke when spoken to me. One day, four years later, I was watching the news about the Shamuti Island Incident. The news showed footage that a pokemon trainer riding on a Lugia of all things falling down in the ocean. That pokemon trainer on the Lugia is my son. Plus when I saw what happened, I literally had a nervous breakdown because my son was so brave to save the day. Professor Oak came to see me. That first visit was nerve breaking, and I looked horrible. I told him that I want to become a better person and a better mother. Professor Oak told me that I have to get help meaning therapy. I understand and that's what I did. I starting talking to the therapist, and I picked up a few hobbies. Professor Oak visited me more, and I drastically changed to the person who I am. I suppose it was seeing that news report was a wake up call to become a better person and parent". Delia said to Caroline.

Caroline nods to Delia. "If Ash heard that, he would be proud of you to make a change like that". Caroline said to Delia. Delia looks at Caroline. "After he fainted from seeing me tonight, I do not know how to face him". Delia said to Caroline. Caroline looks at Delia. "It should be between you and Ash not in room with others around to overwhelm him should be the first thing". Caroline said to Delia.

Delia nods to Caroline. "I got that when we first saw each other and when Ash fainted". Delia said to Caroline. Caroline nods to Delia. "Perhaps Professor Oak should also be there as well to be a mediator in case if things get heated, and someone to be moral support for you and Ash". Caroline said to Delia.

Delia nods to Caroline. "I may keep that in mind, Caroline. Thank you". Delia said to Caroline. Caroline notices a small smile on Delia's face. "Your welcome, remember you are not that horrible parent, Delia". Caroline said to Delia. Delia gets up from her seat. "I will remember that Caroline. Talking to you tonight makes me feel better about things". Delia said to Caroline. "That's means a lot coming from you, Delia". Caroline said to Delia.

The two women leave the lobby as Delia went to her room and Caroline went to her room. Norman notices Caroline coming in the room. "I take it you two have a good talk". Norman said to Caroline. Caroline looks at Norman. "Yes I did. Delia is genuine, and she made the drastic change on her own. I hope that Ash sees that as much as I do". Caroline said to Norman. Norman looks at Caroline. "I hope he does, honey. I hope he does". Norman said to Caroline.

End chapter

Author's Note: Revelation and talk between women. Normally I don't give shout outs to those that review the story, but I appreciate the reviews for this particular story. I wanted to do something different and daring like this.

I am dared to be different that's who I am. I stand up tall to take no prisoners with my style and passion.


	10. Chapter 10

Discovering True Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: A Battle Between the Sons: Max vs Barry

It is morning as Ash wakes up in the room. He remembers that last night he passed out when he saw his mom in a long time. 'It has been awhile since I have actually slept on a bed. I have to admit it was really comfortable'. Ash thought to himself as he gets dressed for the day.

Ash notices Pikachu getting up as it notices Ash. 'Ash, we need to get back to the special place to get the team together for battle'. Pikachu said to Ash. Ash nods to Pikachu. "Yes, I sense that they will not let me leave without having breakfast first". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Ash. 'You will need it especially facing that jerk Damian today'. Pikachu said to Ash. Ash nods as he already has the game plan to face him.

Ash walk in the main part of the room and notices the others wake. "Well good morning sleeping beauty", Misty said to Ash. "What time is it"? Ash asks Misty. "It's 8:00 am, Ash". Misty said to Ash. Ash has a stunned look on his face. "I really slept in late didn't it". Ash said to Misty.

This catches the attention of the others. "What time do you usually get up"? Dawn asks Ash. "I usually get up at 5:00 am". Ash said to them. The group has a shocked look on their faces. "5:00 am, that's just crazy". Dawn said to Ash. Ash sighs to Dawn. "It's been part of my routine for years. I didn't know that it has gotten this late". Ash said to them as he has that worried and concern look on his face.

Brock went towards Ash. "Do not worry about it, Ash. This is normal for us. Plus Max and May's parents are joining us for breakfast this morning". Brock said to Ash. Ash slightly calms down as he notices the group getting the table ready. 'They are like a family, but it's a group of friends getting along with one another. While, I am the outsider'. Ash though to himself as he has a solemn look on his face.

Norman and Caroline arrives to their room. "Morning everyone", Caroline said to them. Everyone including Ash looks at them. "Breakfast will be ready soon, Norman". Cilan said to them. "Great, the tournament will be harder and tougher with full battles". Norman said to them. Caroline notices Ash. "Morning Ash, I didn't know you would be here". Caroline said to Ash.

Ash looks at Caroline. "Yeah I crashed here last night after what happened between me and my mom". Ash said to Caroline. Caroline nods to Ash. "It's alright, Ash. It's not your fault". Caroline said to Ash. Misty looks at them. "See, that's what I am telling you, Ash". Misty said to Ash. Ash nods to Misty. Everyone notices how quiet Ash is as they continue eating breakfast

The big group are eating breakfast. Ash notice the interaction with in the group and Norman and Caroline. 'They get along so greatly, and yet they talk to each other'. Ash thought to himself. Ash is quiet as he eats and in deep thought as Dawn looks at Ash. "Ash, earth to Ash", Dawn said to Ash.

Ash snaps out from his deep though as he looks at Dawn. "Yes", Ash said to Dawn. "I am wondering if you are ready for your battle today". Dawn said to Ash. Ash looks at Dawn. "Yes I am prepared for my full battle today vs Damien". Ash said to them. Everyone has a stunned look on their faces as Ash mentions Damien. "Have you all met the guy before"? Ash asks them.

Cilan looks at Ash. "He is a piece of work. Plus he abandons pokemon who are weak to him and constantly lies to his pokemon". Cilan said to them. Norman has an upset look on his face. "I do not understand how he got chosen for this tournament, but once he is defeated we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore". Max said to the group with a furious look on his face.

Ash picks up the anger in Max. "Although Damien is my opponent, now is not the time to be anger. It can distract you from being focus". Ash said to Max. The group is profound by Ash's wisdom. "I thought I was deep with my connisour talk". Cilan said to them.

Iris looks at Cilan. "That's because your deep wisdom is harder to understand". Iris said to Cilan. The group grins at Cilan and Iris. Ash finished eating breakfast. "Thank you, I must get back to where I am staying and prepare for the battle today". Ash said to them as he leaves the room.

The group sees Ash leaving the room as they sighs. "I wish Ash would stay with us more". Bonnie said to the group. Clemont looks at Bonnie. "I know, Bonnie. It seems that Ash is keeping his distance from getting to close to us". Clemont said to Bonnie. Serena looks at them. "I wish there is a way to let Ash know that he can call is his friends". Serena said to them.

Brock looks at Serena. "I agree, and it will not be as easy as it looks. Ash had a harsh childhood. He wasn't shown what a true friend looked like and the meaning of friendship with people is like. Plus when he came last night, he was overwhelmed by all of us. It didn't help when his mom showed up with Professor Oak and Tracey". Brock said to them. The group has a solemn look on their faces as they finish eating.

Back at the special place, Ash notices his pokemon waiting on him. "I am sorry that I didn't return here last night. I got invited to dinner, and I saw my human mother for the first time in a long time. I am sorry". Ash said to them. 'Don't worry about it, my friend. Although Pancham was fussy all night long'. Lucario said to Ash.

Ash notices Pancham as Gardevior hands Pancham to him. 'Daddy, you were gone for too long'. Pancham said to Ash. Ash sighs to it. "Sorry Pancham, things went differently than I planned. Plus I have training to do with Charizard, Ninetails, and Flareon today". Ash said to Pancham. Pancham sighs to Ash. 'Can I see what a battle is like'? Pancham asks Ash.

Ash looks at Pancham. "I don't think its a good idea, Pancham. Plus things might get crazy". Ash said to Pancham. Pancham is disappointed as it is sad. "I tell you what. After my battle is over, I will be here playing with you". Ash said to Pancham. Pancham has a happy look on its face as it hugs Ash.

A while later, at the main stadium, it is time for Max's six on six battle between him and Barry. The group is in the stands along with Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, Norman, and Caroline. Ash is in the locker room watching the battle because his battle is after Max's battle.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and pokemon trainers of young and old, welcome to the fight to the finals round of the invitational tournament. In these battles, it will be a three on three battle with substitutions. Let's get to the first met the trainers in this battle. This battle is a battle between sons of two well known gym leader Norman, and Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brain Palmer. It's Max Maple from Petalburg City and Barry from Twinleaf Town". The MC said as the two trainers come out. The crowd is cheering for them as they went towards their trainer box.

Max and Barry shake hands before the battle. "That's right there folks is a sign of true sportsmanship. Now the computer will decide the type of field our competors will battle it out".

The MC said as the computer randomly choices a battle field to battle it out. "Folks, the computers chose a grassy field". The MC said to them as a grass field appears to them.

The referee looks at them. "The battle between Barry and Max will now begin. Each trainer can use up to six pokemon. The battle will be over when one side is unable to continue. Let the battle begin". The referee said to them. Barry and Max pulls out a pokeball. "Skarmory let's go", Barry said as he lets out his steel/flying type pokemon. "Banette, I chose you". Max said as he lets out his ghost type pokemon.

"Folks it looks like Barry is using Skarmory and Max is using Banette in this battle". The MC said to the crowd. "Skarmory charge in with steel wing". Barry said to Skarmory. Max notices that Skarmory is coming in fast with the steel type move. "Banette use protect". Max said to Banette. Banette puts up a veil to protect itself from the incoming steel wing.

Barry is stunned to see this as Skarmory isn't able to land the steel wing. "Skarmory use double team". Barry said to his pokemon. Max is curious on what Barry is planning as he has a plan of his own. "Banette use will-o-wisp and chain it with psychic on all of them". Max said to Banette.

Banette uses will-o-wisp and as it's eyes glow blue, it controls the will-o-wisp to get to all of the Skarmory copies. It lands on Skarmory. Plus Skarmony got effected by the burn. "Folks it looks like young Maple's plan worked to get Skarmory burned". The MC said to the crowd.

Barry notices how Skarmory is burned on the field. "Skarmory return", Barry said as he recalls his Pokemon as he is switching his pokemon. "Let's go Hitmonlee", Barry said as lets out his second pokemon. Max knows that fighting types moves will not have any effect on ghost types. "Banette use will-o-wisp". Max said to his pokemon.

Barry looks at Max like he is trying to use the same trick twice. "Not this time Max, Hitmonlee use protect and follow up with blaze kick". Barry said to his pokemon. Hitmonlee puts a veil to protect it self. Then it has a blaze kick ready for Banette. "Banette use rain dance". Max said to Banette as Banette summons rain to the field.

As Hitmonlee has the blaze kick ready to hit Banette, rain starts pouring down on the field. Some of the fire in Hitmonlee's blaze kick is gone as Banette is hit by the attack. However Banette is still going strong. "But how"? Barry asks Max. "It's simple really, I know that Blaze kick is a powerful move and it might leave a burn, so I had Banette use rain dance to weaken the power of Hitmonlee's blaze kick". Max points out to Barry.

Barry has a stunned look on his face. "I am fining you for that". Barry said to Max. Max anime sweat drops as he is hearing this. "Hitmonlee use another blaze kick". Barry said to Hitmonlee. "Banette finish this this with thunder". Max said to Banette. Barry is stunned yet again as he hears this. Banette sends a powerful thunder attack at Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee faints with swirls in its eyes. "Hitmonlee is unable to battle

the winner is Banette". The referee said as Hitmonlee is unable to battle.

Barry sighs as he returns his Hitmonlee. "You fought hard. You deserve good rest". Barry said to Hitmonlee as he looks at the pokeball. He grabs another pokeball. "Alright Max, no more playing around. Empeleon let's go". Barry said as he sends out his starter pokemon.

Max looks at the high level pokemon. "Banette use thunderbolt". Max said to Banette. "Empeleon use hydro cannon", Barry said as a powerful hydro cannon lands on Banette as it went flying towards the wall. Banette has swirls in its eyes. "Banette is unable to battle the winner is Empoleon". The referee said as Banette is declared unable to battle.

Max returns his pokemon. "You fought hard Banette. Now return". Max said as he returns his pokemon. Max notices Empoleon as it is a powerful and higher level pokemon. "Gallade, I chose you". Max said as he lets out his second choice.

As the battle continues, up in the stands, the group is watching Max and Barry battling hard. "I have to say. Max used his head and know it all smarts". May said to them. "I agree plus the way Barry just finished off Banette in one move, he didn't want Max to have the landslide victory over him". Brock said to them.

Clemont looks at them. "He is clever to use the weather against Barry in that battle". Clemont said to the group. "Plus with that combination between will-o-wisp and psychic to get rid of the double team is excellent". Cilan said to them.

As the battle continues, Barry and Max are down to their last Pokemon. Barry returned Empoleon and send Skarmony back out. Gallade put up a great fight, but it got knocked out by Empoleon's hydro pump. It is between it and Secptile. Both pokemon is getting tired and exhausted. "Empeleon use hyper beam". Barry said to his pokemon. "Secptile use solar beam". Max said to his pokemon.

The two beams collided in an explosion and both pokemon got hit. As the smoke clears, both pokemon are standing and breathing heavily. Empoleon went down to the ground. "Empoleon is unable to battle the winner is Secptile. The victor is Max from Petalburg City". The referee said to them.

"That's it, Max defeats Barry in this first round battle in extraordinary odds". The MC said to the crowd as they go wild.

In the locker room, Ash smiles as he sees Max's victory. "Well done, Max. Well done", Ash said to himself as is getting ready for his battle against Damian.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Originally, it was going to be a six on six battle, but I changed my mind about it. Plus I figured a six on six full battle will be for the down the road sort of thing, and it would be better if it was in two parts instead in one chapter.


End file.
